Black Sheep
by GiintokiSakata
Summary: Lawrence Shax is the son of one of the 72 Pillars Households: The House of Shax. the one considered the Black Sheep of the Shax familes 2 main sons for being "different." But Lawrence has claimed the house after defeating his younger brother Ralphus to claim the House throne in an upset victory. but will his reign last?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a reboot...'nuff said**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Underworld: House of Shax, 1:45 p.m xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

The House of Shax has been in a bit of a scramble in the past week as events have emerged shaking this home in the Underworld. During the scrambling, a butler and a maid meet in the foyer of the mansion.

The butler looking middle aged around the age of 40 or 50 sporting a monocle and a trimmed white hair style along with a black suit and bowtie. The maid seemed to be much younger with an appearance of a girl in her early 20s with long black hair and a maid outfit with a long skirt and black heels.

"Good Satan, where is the young master?" said the butler.

"I checked the attic and the kitchen but he isn't in either location." said the maid.

"Im worried, ever since what happened just the other day, things around here haven't been too-"the butler was going to continue until a loud sound vibrated throughout the house as if an earthquake was occurring.

"Found him…" said the maid as her and butler ran up the stairs.

As they ran up the stairs, they feared the worst of what was going on. They reached the 3rd floor of the home to the sight of one young man beating and harassing several of the other maids and butlers with one of the butlers in his hand grabbed at his neck.

The young man was slightly tone and dressed in a uniform style suit with a robe over his body. His hair looked slightly trimmed as if he had a shaved head but in the middle was a long line of blue hair in a small Mohawk style. His hands were radiating a form of magical energy from them.

"Master Ralphus!" shouted the butler. "That is quite enough! What would your parents think if they saw you acting this way!?"

the young man named Ralphus had let go of the butlers neck, who had ran away in fear of the young man.

"Oh, Cenzo. Are you going to start ordering me now?" Ralphus said sinisterly.

"Young Lord, I'm just giving you a suggestion that you must calm down. It has been a week already. This is starting to get out of hand." said the butler named Cenzo.

Ralphus continued to have his angry expression despite Cenzo's request.

"Leave! All of you! I wish to speak to Cenzo by himself." said Ralphus.

The other servants obeyed and left the area.

"Écclair, could you please go find the other young master?" said Cenzo to the maid.

"Sure, I'd rather not be here any longer…" said the maid named Écclair who was scared.

As she left, Cenzo followed Ralphus to his bedroom. They walked into the room into an elegant and refined bedroom adorned with lots of fancy and expensive accessories decorated around it. Ralphus had sat down in a chair placed directly next to the window as Cenzo had begun to speak.

"Master, I implore you to please stop these senseless outbursts and tantrums. We all know you are still upset at….recent events but that is still no excuse for you to be taking your frustrations out on the servants."

"Oh is that so? Well than…what has the other one said or done lately about my fits?" said Ralphus with a glare.

"He…hasn't said anything…" said Cenzo who was looking at the floor at this point.

"I can never live this down…" Ralphus said looking at the window, drawing Cenzo's attention "the humiliation…the embarrassment and the shame…how…how could I have lost to him!" Ralphus screamed that nearly set the house crashing down with the magical energy he was exerting.

"Yes…we all know what happened master. The other young master had bested you in combat and is now the official heir to the House but there is hope that you can be a tremendous advisor to-" Cenzo was cut off at the last second as the chair Ralphus was sitting on was flung right past him.

"Advisor…are you expecting me to play second fiddle to…that thing I call a brother!" Ralphus continued to shout as he inched closer to Cenzo's face shouting at him.

'Oh please, Écclair, find the other master." Cenzo had thought in his head while he nervously sweated.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Underworld: Shax Mansion backyard, 2:13 p.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Écclair had continued her search for the other young master and had begun to search outside the house.

"Come on, where is- There you are!" Écclair said as she noticed the one she was looking for laying down on the ground using a magazine as a pillow.

The young man had semi-long hair that reached his shoulders and sported a blue streak of hair on the right side of his head. He wasn't as tone as Ralphus and wore a pair of black jeans with boots and a white hoodie that had a blue wave-like design on it.

"Master Lawrence, please wake up. It's your brother again." Écclair said with a bit of restlessness in her voice.

"urgh…stop it, not now Robin…I just want to try some Gum-Gum…" Lawrence said in his sleep.

Écclair sighed until she thought of an idea to wake him up. "Master! A new issue of Shonen jump was released today." Lawrence immediately sprang off the ground when he heard that.

"There's a new issue!?" Lawrence said with intent in his eyes to the maid.

"Sorry for lying master, but no. but we really-" Ecclair was cut off by Lawrence staring at her.

"Don't you lie to me like that. There are a lot of people in the world who would get upset with you if you lie about upcoming manga comic books you know. Some people want Bleach to end already so the quicker the better." Lawrence said to her with a bit of criticism in his tone.

"Right…" she said putting her head down until she put head back up to speak "Master Lawrence, your brother Ralphus has been in an uproar about you defeating him for the right as heir to the clan. Can you please do something."

"He's still complaining? I never pegged him as a whiner…ok yeah I did but what do you want me to do? I only fought him because I didn't want to get kicked out of the house." He said that last part while picking his nose with his pinkie finger.

"…" Ecclair just held her position silent until she said "what?"

"Ralphus was gonna kick me out of the house if he won, it's the only reason I fought." Lawrence stated bluntly.

"What kind of reasoning is that!? Are you a moron!?" Ecclair said angrily.

Lawrence then got up from the ground outside and took his issue of Shonen Jump with him and walked toward the door. "Ok I'll go talk to the Lambo impressionist." He said with a bored expression.

Lawrence had walked to the foyer from the backyard to find Cenzo bloody on the floor with Ralphus standing over him.

"Oh, come out of hiding now?" said Ralphus.

"What? Oh no, I was just reading. What do you want, Lambo Uchiha?"

"What does that mean?"

"Oh I'm just calling you really whiny" Lawrence rebuked.

"As if I could understand you're uncouth and moronic behavior, this is why you aren't fit to be the leader of our clan."

"Oh hey you might want to change your clothes if we are going to fight again, that suit looks expensive." Lawrence said.

"Huh?" Ralphus responded confused.

"Here I got something for you to use in exchange." Lawrence said as he walked to a foyer closet and dug around. "It was said to be worn by a powerful wizard who could be in multiple locations at once and was hard to find."

Lawrence then picked up the clothing which consisted of a white and red striped long sleeve shirt, a pair of glasses, a blue pants, and a nightcap in similar design to the shirt and a cane.

"Here! His name was Waldo!" Lawrence said enthusiastically to his brother gaining a throb on his head.

Suddenly the clothes had burst into flames and Lawrence quickly grabbed his hand noticing Ralphus radiating the same angry aura that he exuded before but Lawrence held his ground and took a stance against his brother acting out.

"I am technically the heir right now….you calm down or I throw you out…repeat performance." Lawrence said angrily.

The 2 brothers were staring each other down until Cenzo, who got up thanks to help from Écclair lifting him slightly, got in between them.

"Enough you two!" he shouted. "Must I remind you that you both are the only offspring of the house heads right now? If you both end up killing each other right now, this house will become another extinct pillar!"

Ralphus and Lawrence just stared at each other but listened to Cenzo's words and Lawrence was the first one to step back.

"Hey I'm just trying to get him to stop. If I'm the head of the house now, I don't want to fight if I don't have to." Lawrence said putting his hands up like he understands Cenzo but Ralphus just growled at him some more before scoffing and walking away.

"I'll never understand how we are related" Lawrence brings up.

"Yes young master, I just-" Écclair was going to continue until Lawrence cut her off.

"It's not master, its Lawrence…or maybe Law…actually you know what, start calling me Law. It sounds like that One Piece character I like."

"Ok? Law, I don't understand it either." Écclair said.

"I believe he takes after your father, Master Lawrence. Your dad always seemed like the hungry for leadership type." Cenzo said slowly as he was trying to regain his breath. "Ralphus must feel like he lost something he really wanted despite already having certain things a 17 year old Devil could dream about…"

"Hey I'm not the house favorite."

"But you do have the leadership of the House of the Shax family. And that's something he really wants."

Lawrence just rolled his eyes at Cenzo's words and says "It's just a throne and some perks, hell I only wanted it so I don't have to leave yet. Besides I don't want to find people to help me move all my stuff."

"Glad you aren't I'd probably have to help with that." said Écclair as a joke. Lawrence then walked up the stairs as Cenzo and Écclair walked to a different room to give Cenzo medical attention.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Shax Mansion: 7:52 p.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

As night fell, Lawrence spent most of his time up in his bedroom on the 2nd floor of the mansion. Lawrence's room seemed to be a complete contrast to his brothers elegant and clean room as Lawrence's was covered in used clothing, random issues of Shonen Jump and game cartridges all over the floor. He had left for the bathroom prior and had just returned to room.

"Ouch! Crap, I really need to clean up in here." Lawrence said as he stepped on a Gameboy Color cartridge of "Star Wars Episode 1 Racer"

Lawrence had taken a copy of a DVD and put it in a player for him to watch on his TV.

"Hello there Beelzebub!...huh I wonder how the Maou thinks of Humans using his name in a show where he is a baby?"Lawrence pondered as he sat back on his bed.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Shax Mansion: 9:59 p.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

Lawrence was now near asleep on his bed with the lights on and the DVD of Beelzebub stuck on the menu screen. As he slept, snoring from Lawrence and the music from the video was playing.

Until the sound of the door cracking occurs, slowly creaking from it emerged someone dressed in a black robe and obscuring their face from direct sight by the hood it sported. The person dug into a pocket and pulled out what looked like a syringe needle filled with some sort of clear liquid inside it.

The person crept slowly over to the sleeping Lawrence and put their hand on his head and moved it over to the side to expose his neck. As they inched closer with the needle until Lawrences eyes opened wide and pushed off the person into the wall of his bedroom.

"What the hell!?" Lawrence shouted as he got up from the bed.

The person in the black outfit had then lunged at Lawrence and tried to spike him with the knife until Lawrnece had got him in a grapple as the 2 struggled for control of the other. Knocking down objects in the room and fighting one another.

Lawrence then trips up the hooded person and smashes a lamp over the back of their head effectively knocking them out.

"Yeah! That's what im talking about! Always remained a light sleeper and I didn't even need to use my- Gah!" Lawrence talked until the sudden realization that there was something in his neck. It appeared to be another needle with liquid in it and then suddenly, his vision became blurry but not before turning around to see another person dressed in a black robe.

Lawrence fell onto the ground and was put completely unconscious. The person in the robe who previously knocked out then began to get up as the person who stuck Lawrence took of their hood. It was Ralphus Shax. The first person who attacked took off their hood to reveal it to be Cenzo the butler.

"Thank you Lord Ralphus, I thought he was going to crush my skull." Cenzo said as he felt the back of his head.

"No worries…just glad I had someone who saw things my way."

"I'm not entirely happy about what we are doing but….The Shax clan must survive and we can't with your brother as leader. I'm mostly happy you didn't kill me earlier today for us to lure him into a false sense of security."

"Details, details…now, let's find a nice place to deal with my brother…"

"Should we leave him somewhere? Or should we take the more…drastic measure?"

"Why not do both? Leave him in the desert and give him a wakeup call in the form of some armed people. After all….if they can't kill him, the terrain will." Ralphus said as he walked out of Lawrences bedroom. "Also, in case anyone is wondering where he might be, tell them he just went on a vacation as the "next leader.""

"As you wish." Cenzo bowed and picked up Lawrence's out cold body.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Mysterious Desert: Noon xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

With a burning and bright sun glowing and radiating a harsh heat onto his face, Lawrence began to growlingly wake up from his unconscious slumber.

"What…?" Lawrence said as he began to look around at the scenery.

Nothing for miles except for desert and hot sand, with this sudden and strange chase of scenery the first thought that crept into Lawrence's head were: "Am I dreaming about Alabasta again?"

This was until Lawrence noticed 4 people on horseback riding up to him from the sand. When they arrived to Lawrence's location, he quickly saw that they weren't friendly looking people on horses as one of them slowly got off his horse while the other 3 had begun to circle Lawrence on their horses.

"What's going on here!?" Lawrence said asking for answers. The man who got off the horse was wearing a battle armor and tunic over a pair of black pants and boots along with a sword on the side and a shield on his back with a cloak. His face was covered in scars and sported ginger hair in a mullet style and a white pale complexion.

"It's nice to meet you! Older Brother of Shax!" said the pale man.

"How do you know me? And older brother….you know Ralph?"

"He prefers to be called Master Ralphus, and it seems you are just figuring out the situation. Men!" the man shouted as he brought his men to his side as they stopped circling Lawrence. "My name is Garsax and I just so happened to be one of your brothers contracted humans."

"Wait, if you have a contract with my brother isn't it supposed to be the other way around where you give him the orders or something? I don't know, I never did that contract stuff. What does he do for you anyway when you summon him? It's not like he cleans your feet or something right? Because that's-"

"Enough! Your brother gave me an interesting offer too good to refuse. Vast wealth, power and the future as a Devil!" Garsax shouted as he took out his sword. "And all I have to do is bring him the head of a family member who stole something important from him." He said sinisterly.

Following suit, the 3 similarly dressed soldiers on horseback got off their horses and took out their weapons with one holding a pair of short swords, one wielding a mace and the other with a sword and shield much like Garsax.

"Attack!" Garsax shouted as he pointed his weapon at Lawrence.

Lawrence readied himself as he side stepped the soldier with the short swords who slid to the side of him to get his balance back and began to swing his blades at Lawrence with Lawrence trying to dodge it and parry it with his own arms. He clutched the soldiers arm and tried to stop him in place.

Suddenly, the soldier armed with the mace, came from behind and swung the weapon at Lawrence only for him to duck away and push off the man with the short swords. As he ducked, he rolled to the side to get both of them in his line of sight until he turned to see, coming up from behind, was the other man with the shield and sword. He rammed into him with the shield as a battering ram.

"This is hilarious! And you're supposed to be Master Ralphus's brother!? You aren't even putting up much of a fight!" Garsax laughed at Lawrence.

"Sir! My swords is gone!" the soldier with the shield yelled as Garsax stopped laughing to notice the weapon is gone from the soldier. He turned his head to notice Lawrence now holding the sword in his hands.

"So you're a swordsman huh? Not much good that sword will do against us." Garsax said with a smile to the panting Lawrence.

"Actually…I didn't beat my brother with swords…I used something a bit different," Lawrence said with a smile.

Lawrence's arm that held the sword had begun to glow suspiciously. Until suddenly, the arm and clothing he sported were completely a different color from the rest of his body, a color matching the same clear gray as the steel of the swords blade. Lawrence then dropped the sword on the ground.

"What the-"the soldier with the mace was going to continue until a straight fist hit him square in the face by Lawrence with the sound of a clang reverberating from the blow, as if metal was what struck him.

"Huh, so this what Ralphus said was this "disturbing power" that beat him." Garsax said as his 2 other men went to help their other soldier who was bleeding from several parts of his face from the punch. "You changed your body by feeling the material you touch…"

"Don't know and don't care how you want to explain it, all I know is that I'm gonna making you piss your own blood when I'm done with you!" Lawrence said as he cracked his normal knuckles with his steel metallic hand.

The three soldiers readied themselves and rushed Lawrence as the one carrying the short swords attempted to stab him again but by grabbing the wrist of the soldier and using strength given to him by the steel, Lawrence shattered his wrist bone making him drop down in pain, grabbing his wrist.

The mace wielding soldier once again swung at Lawrence but Lawrence had caught the metal ball at the end in mid swing, he pulled the soldier toward him hard and as he approached, he slammed into Lawrence's forearm as if he clotheslined him, causing him to do a full flip over and landing on his backside.

The final soldier still up only had his shield and was afraid to do anything but in a moment of weakness, he shouted and rushed toward Lawrence with his shield to battering ram him once again but Lawrence held his ground, reached back and launched a punch in the shield shattering it and landing a punch straight into the face of the soldier sending him far back past Garsax, who merely watched as his allies got beaten.

"….." Garsax only could remain as he watched Lawrence stare him down with a smirk on his face and giving him a sign to come get him but Garsax reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper.

"What are you gonna do with that, wipe your nose?" Lawrence wondered as his hand, arm and clothing turned back to its original state and color.

"I wasn't in the mood to actually fight, I thought I could rely on just my subordinates but I see you are much stronger than you look. If I can't kill you as a human, then perhaps the land will…good bye." Garsax revealed the paper had a magic circle written and transcribed into it. The soldiers from before had gotten up and over to Garsax who activated the circle as it appeared below their feet and glowed brightly.

"No…no, no, no! Wait! Don't go yet!" Lawrence said as he tried to run to them in the circle. But it was all for nothing as they teleported away, leaving Lawrence in the middle of the desert.

"You…have got to be kidding me right now!" he screamed into the air. As he realized the situation was grim he looked over to see the soldier with the shield from before left his sword behind and Lawrence went over to pick it up.

"Great…just Fan-freaking-tastic!" he said as he walked away to try to find somewhere to stay.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Mysterious Desert: 3 and a half hours later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Lawrence just sat on a large rock after walking for several hours on a rock with no food, no water and no shelter, only a useless sword.

"I just realized something…" he said talking to himself out loud. "With me out of the house, they are gonna get rid of all my stuff! God Damn it! I left my DVD player on; if they don't get rid of my stuff that thing will overheat and not work anymore!" Lawrence panicked at the last thing he should be worried about.

As he picked himself up from the sudden relapse of depression, he noticed the sun was starting to go down and felt the wind getting cooler.

Lawrence felt a shiver down his spine as it suddenly became colder and with minimal clothing for cool weather, he was at a disadvantage to survive the night. In the heat of the moment, Lawrence got on top of the rock and laid himself on the rock, suddenly his body began to change colors again as it took the color of the rock and made his body out of rock.

"Crap…got to think, got to think. I can't stay out here or ill die from the cold air when I turn back…oh I got it, I'll use my magic to teleport back home! That's what I should have done from the start!" He put his hands up over the ground and began to magically form a magic circle. The circle however wasn't completely formed as it looked unstable and looked like it wasn't complete until it disappeared.

"Damn it! I either don't have enough magical power or I'm doing something wrong…"

Lawrence then remembered the sword he picked up off the ground before and left on the rock, he stared at it for a few minutes before he thought of a strange idea.

"All I need is the circle drawn…location doesn't matter, it's the circle first." Lawrence said picking it up.

He put the sword into the ground and started to move the sword around in the sand as if he was drawing something with it. Several minutes pass as Lawrence draws a large drawing of a magical circle. As he continued to sketch it, he had begun to turn back to his normal state over time.

"Ok, with the circle down, all I need to do is put my magic into it. Good news: I get to leave this place and not die. Bad news: location I'll be headed to is random so it's either in the bed of someplace in Rio de Janeiro or someplace much colder and still die….screw it, I'll take the risk." Lawrence said as he clapped his hands together and loosened himself up.

He put his hands over the large magical circle sketch and it began to glow and then stop and then continued to glow and stop again forcing Lawrence to put more of his magic in to make sure it works, after almost taking a large amount of magic out of his body, Lawrence finally teleports himself out of the desert.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx New Location: 8:41 a.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

a magical glow appears in an alleyway in a large scale city. The streets bustling with people and multiple open stores seemed to sell various things. From the alleyway emerged Lawrence Shax trying to get his barings as he stared outward into the new surroundings.

"Whoa, this is different…" he said looking around before he began to ask someone for help.

"Excuse me, where am- whoa!?" Lawrence tapped someone on the shoulder until the person turned around to reveal a cute girl wearing fake cat ears and a tail under a maid outfit.

"Would you like a flyer, big brother?" the girl said with a petite and cute expression to Lawrence who was just enamored by the random sight until he nodded and she gave him a flyer before she walked away.

Lawrence then read the sheet, 'Come to Doki-Doki Chocolate café! On the corner of Konken street, Aki-….Akihabara!?" Lawrence's eyes widened at the papers location listing. Revealing he had teleported to Akihabara, Japan.

He jerked his head quickly to the left to notice the Japanese kanji from the billboards, the random cosplayers and notable tourists dressed up like various anime characters along with various business and shops that were cafes, video game arcades and manga shops.

"As first official order as head of the Shax family: I'm going on extended vacation!" Lawrence squealed out loud into the skies.

**This is my reboot for the Black Sheep series for Highschool DxD. Now im going to answer you some questions im sure you may, or may not have**

1\. This story will be taking place BEFORE the events of the canon, like maybe about a month before Issei joins Rias peerage and gets killed by Raynare and all, if I choose to: I might make the 2 stories coincide but that will happen later on.

2\. Im still on the fritz on whether or not to include the previously sent in characters I got from before as I may or may not know what to do with them.

3\. I wanted to use Akihabara as the setting, there is so much potential there in what could happen as it is the otaku capital of the world and the whole time there is like you are at a convention nearly every day.

4\. I hope you all enjoy it and hope you also like Lawrence's new power.


	2. Chapter 2

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Underworld: House of Shax, 5:09 p.m xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As Ralphus had walked down the stairs with his butler Cenzo behind him, he had been thinking of his previous days experiences with his brother.

"Cenzo…" Ralphus said as he stopped on the staircase.

"Yes Master Ralphus?"

"I'm glad we chose the desert to drop my brother off in. If we had gone with the ocean, he could have just been eating stray fish and survived." Ralphus had joked in a sickly way. Cenzo just looked at Ralphus wryly for his sick sense of humor.

"Y-Yes Master, quite right." Cenzo said with discontent over the joke as they walked to the foyer of the mansion.

"Now that my brother is gone, its time I set in motion the way for the Shax family to become a more major staple in the Pilla-Oh?" Ralphus was going to continue until he noticed that a magic circle had appeared in the center of the mansion. After the glow from the circle, emerged the ginger man in the black armor Garsax and his nearly unconscious men.

"Hello, Master Ralphus." Garsax said as he took a knee.

"Stand Garsax, how did it go?"

"Me and my men….didn't succeed in ending your brother's life. That weird ability of his was shown to use when he stole one of my men's swords and beat them down. Forgive my failure." He said seriously in an apologetic way but Ralphus showed no sign of anger.

"It's alright, I planned ahead and made sure where you fought him was an area he wouldn't survive in once he was tired out."

"Tired out?" Garsax said as his eyes opened wide.

"Yes, my brother might be a moron in several ways, but it's not like he doesn't know how to perform a teleportation circle." Ralphus explained, Cenzo however looked at Garsax and noted the sweat drops on his face as he began to draw to a sudden realization.

"Master Ralphus, I was unaware you had also wanted me to tire him out to the point he could come back to the mansion, I assumed he wasn't able to perform other magic's other than that weird ability he displayed." Garsax tried to explain.

As he went on, the face of Ralphus had morphed from one of calm and classy demeanor into an angrier and darker one as Garsax talked.

"Are you saying, that my brother could be alive still be alive…" he paused as he got close to Garsax face who gulped in fear of his masters anger.

"I'm-Gah!" Garsax shouted as his neck was clutched by the angry Shax Devil.

"M-Master Ralphus, despite his failure, he is still a contracted human who gives you amazing riches and wealth when he is called upon. I believe you should spare him." Cenzo pleaded as he watched Ralphus glow with an aura fueled by rage.

Ralphus had let go of Garsax as he pointed them to the door, signifying Garsax and his near unconscious men, to leave as they walked away in fear and depression over their failure.

Ralphus had calmed down as his aura of anger disappeared as he began to look at Cenzo.

"This is the last time I trust hired mercenaries for serious work…" he said as he looked at Cenzo with an irritable look on his face.

"Y-yes Master….what are you going to do."

"I'm not fully sure, I never thought past the plan to leave him in the desert because I thought it was fool proof for a fool like my brother. I can only assume he is out there…plotting revenge against me." Cenzo said as he stared out into the purple moon in the sky of the Underworld.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Akihabara, 3:30 p.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"I won't let you pull one over on me, no one will defeat me….I will win!" Lawrence said loudly and seriously to the person next to him.

The person next to him was a 9 year old Japanese kid sitting in a car racing game in an arcade who Lawrence was challenging to a racing game. As the games buzzer went off, Lawrence and the kid were shouting random swears at each other and making faces at each other while trying to play the game.

"Your mother smells like poo-poo!" screamed the kid at Lawrence.

"Your mother so stupid, she sits on the TV and watches the couch!" Lawrence rebutted

In the end, the 9 year old won.

"You stink." The 9 year old said to Lawrence triumphantly as he got out of the chair.

"Yeah well…At least I have the money to continue playing!" Lawrence tried to use a comeback but the kid was gone already.

Lawrence got up out of the chair and left the arcade as he held several bags with him as he walked down the street from the 5th game arcade he was at in the last 5 hours.

"Let's see, a couple new issues of Weekly Shonen Jump, some 3DS and old Gameboy games, and…..no handheld console to play them…" Lawrence said that last part with his head down as he realized his DS was back at the mansion in the Underworld and can't go home.

"It's alright; I'll just buy a new and better one since I am in Japan of all places."

"Lawrence digs into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. Inside it however was only 900 Yen which Lawrence soon looked at it in sadness as he realized he didn't have enough to buy a new DS.

"Oh for the love of Hideo Kojima!" Lawrence shouted as he threw his wallet on the ground in anger causing some random passerby's to look at him weirdly. Lawrence then picked up the wallet and just continued walking.

"Great, I can't even get more money either because I left all of my Underworld transferable currency at home under my mattress in a jar…I bet those servants who didn't like me are taking it." Lawrence said annoyed.

As he walked past several locations, he continued to look at the various sites and beautiful big city lights that came from Akihabara's many buildings and stores. When he turned his head, he had noticed in front of another arcade was a machine set up out in the front. He crossed the street to see what it was.

"Hey, a "Dance Dance Revolution" game setup. Oh these things are fun as hell! I guess I got nothing better to do with my remaining cash until I run out." Lawrence said as he finally found something to use his leftover 900 yen on. "But this would be more fun if I had an opponent to play with." He said as he got on the dance pad.

"Hey stranger, you looking for an opponent?" Said a mysterious female voice.

As Lawrence turned his head he noticed a girl around his age walk up to the second persons dance pad.

She had a very curvaceous and attractive body with noticeably large breasts that didn't look too big as if they were perfectly sized to fit her body; she had gorgeous long blonde hair that seemed to end with blackish dark highlights showing a unique style. She was dressed simply in a long sleeve v neck blue and black striped shirt and wore casual booty short-like black jeans that showed off her slender legs that ended in black boots. Her upper body seemed to be adorned with several necklaces and bracelets alongside a pair of glasses and a sporting a black French beret that tied it all together.

"Oh you think you can beat me." Lawrence said challengingly while at the same time noting her rather noticeable beauty.

"So you think you can beat someone who has played at this station more times than you, hoodie?" The girl said not knowing his name.

"My name is Lawrence. How about you?" He said.

"The name is Amber. It's nice to meet you." The girl named Amber said.

"Well than Amber, I guess I should introduce you to my dance jam…it's called "Get Lucky" by Daft Punk." He said as he pressed the button to start the competition as random tourists watched them dance against each other.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Akihabara,4:45 p.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A full hour had passed as Lawrence and the girl named Amber had begun playing DDR as Lawrence ran out of money from his wallet with the final score in terms of wins and losses being; Amber -10 wins and 9 losses and Lawrence- 9 wins and 10 losses.

"Wow, I had not had that fun of a game in a long time." Said Amber as she stretched after a long series of dance offs with the currently on the ground Lawrence.

As Lawrence gave her a thumb up, signifying a good game as he tried to get up.

"Yeah it wa-"he then noticed that Amber wasn't standing right next to him like she was before and was gone. "Huh? Where did she go?" Lawrence said as he looked around.

Lawrence soon shrugged as he walked way and noticed it was beginning to rain outside as a droplet his head.

"Oh shit." Lawrence then put his hood on and grabbed his stuff and ran to the nearest location to keep out of the rain.

He ran several feet before he ran under the hood of a building.

"Crap, ok now the problem is trying to find a place to sleep and stay out of the rain…oh hey, is that an apartment building?" Lawrence had noticed across the road from where he was standing was an apartment complex. He walked to the place before noticing its rather large size and tallness for just an apartment building.

When he walked inside he walked to the front counter clerk to see a large middle aged and rather ugly woman manning the clerk's desk.

"What do you want?" rudely stated by the old woman.

"I'd like the cheapest room you possibly have that you can wait for the down payment on when first rent comes?" Lawrence stated as embarrassed as he was to say but meaning every word coming out his mouth.

The woman just raised an eyebrow and sighed as she thought 'I better not regret letting this deadbeat stick around.' As she took a room key off the wall.

Lawrence followed her up one flight of stairs of the large size building to a room before speaking; "The better rooms are more upwards but since you can't exactly pay yet I'll have to give you one of the best rooms I can give, Kid."

"Alright…?"

She opens the door to reveal a bleak and disgusting room with a foul stench of coming from the bathroom, the moldy stains on the wall and cockroaches crawling along the floor.

"Uhhh…why is there only a futon in the room? That doesn't have any pillows on it either?"

"People have taken stuff from this room before so I kept it this way to discourage others from stealing."

"How can I sleep with no pillows!? And that idea and mentality isn't a legit reason, it just sounds like your being cheap!" Lawrence tried to argue but she just ignored him and walked out the room closing the door.

"Jerk…and she was picking her nose with her index finger. That is disgusting." He said as he picked his nose with his pinkie before he sighed and sat down on the futon and put his stuff next to him.

"So much for this vacation from the Underworld crap…"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx The Next Day, 7:14 a.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Morning had arose and Lawrence was still on the couch of the horrible apartment room he was given the previous day and still wearing the same clothes, in a rather awkward position of sleeping on his face with his legs stretched out and up in the air.

Suddenly, a knocking appears from the door as someone speaks from the other end of the door waking up Lawrence who falls off the bed when he hears the knocking at the door.

"Hello, I live on one of the upper floors and felt like welcoming you to the building." The person behind the door said.

"Ugh…piss off…" Lawrence says as he slinked off of the futon and onto the floor in a drowsy tone.

"Uh, I brought fudge brownies."

"Coming!" Lawrence shoots up from the ground with sparkles in eyes and a rumbling stomach.

Lawrence walked to the door and quickly opened it without looking out the peephole to see who it was. On the other side of the door was a familiar face of Amber.

"Hey! It's You!" Lawrence said to the girl.

"Hey, I see you got a place in the apartment I live in." she said before looking around to notice his room was as disgusting as the dead rat that was also on the floor of the room.

"I'm guessing the woman out front gave you a crappy room because you really can't afford to stay huh?"

"Is it that noticeable?"

"I don't think you should eat fudge brownies in this room, I think a cockroach might be a part of your diet when begin to eat it. Want to come up stairs to my place? It is much better than here." Amber asked.

"S-sure, I'd love to." Lawrence said as he began to follow her up the stairs.

As he followed the attractive girl he noticed the large flights of stairs that led to her apartment and also kept noticing that they had kept going until they reached the 25th floor, a full 24 flights from where Lawrence's disgusting room was.

"You live all the way up here!?"

"Yeah, it's because I can afford it." She said with a snarky tone to Lawrence who got a throb on his head at that comment.

As she took out the keys from her pocket and opened the door to reveal her place, Lawrence's jaw opened as wide as it could at the sight of her place.

The apartment seemed to be at 4 times the size as his which even includes a staircase up to a bedroom, the room sported a white paint design and a rather small kitchen but the shine of the room made it appear like it was brand new, the floors were tiled by hat some orange carpet rugs that were on the floor. The apartment was bright, vibrant, had a balcony with a view of the sunrise early in the morning and even had a large 36 inch flat screen TV at the end of the room.

"If you want to take a shower, I have got a Jacuzzi/bath and shower combination in the bathroom." Amber said nonchalantly as if to show off.

"How can you afford this!?" Lawrence screamed in shock.

"Well…I have a good paying job." She replied simply.

Lawrence sat down on the really long couch that matched the rugs in front of the TV until the site of several various gaming consoles caught his eyes and was enamored by it all. Amber then had sat beside him on a chair and placed the brownies on the table.

"You gonna try a brownie or just stare at everything?" Amber joked.

Lawrence soon snapped out of the tunnel vision he was suffering from and looked back at the brownies she had.

In his head he had thought; 'Ok, she is really hot, she is a gamer, she is obviously rich by the large apartment…there has got to be something wrong with her, maybe it's her cooking. Could they be poisonous? Is she like Bianci from Hitman Reborn and soon I become Gokudera at the sight of her face?! Only one way to find out…' He thought as he grabbed the soft brownie off the plate.

When he took a bite of the brownie, his eyes immediately opened and a mental image appeared in his head of his taste buds on his tongue singing beautifully to the chocolate and fudge that had entered his mouth. Before long, his brain shouted to itself; "She is amazing!" in response to Amber in every aspect as if he had happily died a little and gone to the heaven humans assume exist.

Lawrence tried not to make a scene as he coughed and stated "they are very good! You're a good cook!"

"I knew already that I was, it just never hurts to have someone new try your food."

"I see, wow I haven't had sweets this good in a long time." Lawrence stated.

"You look like you're out of money so I guess you don't eat much in the first place."

"Hey, don't make fun of me! I just got kicked out of the house!"

"Oh so now you're a homeless guy."

"….You don't have to say it like that…" He said putting his head down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's ok, I blame me getting kicked out because of my brother being an ass."

"I see…"

"It's really hard these days being a Devil. What with the feuds for dominance and the war going on with the Heavenly Angels and the Fallen Angels. Just a pain in the butt for a guy like me who doesn't think it's necessary." As Lawrence mentioned he was a Devil, he noticed Ambers face began to look a bit surprised.

"Wait….you're a Devil?" Amber had asked before standing up.

"Oh yeah, sorry I didn't mention that, well I guess I am technically a stray now that I'm not a part of my home in the Underworld. Full name is Lawrence Shax by the way." Lawrence states bluntly as he goes to grab another brownie.

"My…isn't that interesting…" Amber said with an almost sinister smile.

"Why is-"Lawrence soon became cut off by the sight of black feathers just floating in the air before he looked back up at Amber to notice she had a pair of black wings.

"Amber is just a shorter name…my full name is Ambriel and I am a Fallen Angel." She said as she held her arm up and extending her hand, a flash of light occurs and reveals a long lime green colored spear-like weapon: a Light Spear.

"Part of my job, is to eradicate Stray Devils, and I guess you fit the description." She said as the tip of her blade had now moved to being merely a few centimeters from Lawrence's face.

The silence plagued the room as tension almost swept over however Lawrence had chosen to broken the silence by just saying one word: "Cool"

This confused the Fallen Angel as she didn't expect him to say such a thing.

"What are you blathering on about Devil…"

"It's not Devil, Its Lawrence…anyway I am not too worried about you being a Fallen Angel." He states bluntly further confusing Ambriel. "Also Amber is nicer name, it's much easier to say."

"Hey! I am a full-blood Fallen Angel and I have a Light Spear aimed to stab you through the eye and into your brain! Aren't you afraid of dying!?" She shouted angrily.

"Actually I got an idea, hold that thought." Lawrence got up and grabbed Ambriels hand, taking her to the kitchen.

He opened the fridge to pull out a drink as Ambriel made her spear disappear as she felt that she wasn't gonna need it for some reason. Lawrence then opens a bottle of cola.

"Ok stand right here near the table. I just came up with this jokey pickup line, it's going to make you laugh trust me." Lawrence instructed.

"Ok?" Ambriel said as she got into position.

Lawrence than slid over with the drink in his hand to Ambriels side before stating: "Hey baby are you an angel? Because I'm allergic to feathers." Suddenly he spit out his drink onto the floor and made the sound as if he was vomiting.

Ambriel just stared for a second until her face began to get a little red and she bit down on her lip, suddenly she started smirking and then giggling until she had begun to laugh out loud at that joke.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I'm laughing at that." She said laughing until Lawrence was laughing with her.

"I can't either!" he chuckled. After a good laugh, Ambriel then calmed down.

"Wow, so you really aren't bothered by the fact I'm a Fallen Angel?" she asked.

"Honestly no, I really don't care about that. I always felt the whole Great War thing was a bit pretentious and pointless in the first place. I doubt people even remember why it even started." Lawrence said stating his thought as he drank the soda in his hand.

"Huh, this is a first; normally I would kill the Devil without even talking to it. Mostly because most strays tend to be crazy already by time is see them." Ambriel stated. As she said that, in her head she thought: 'he doesn't see me as an enemy? Even after I put something that could kill him on contact in front of his face?'

"Funny, I don't seem crazy yet. Well besides spending all my money on manga and games." Lawrence said.

"Yeah, it's- oh crap!" Ambriel states as she looks at the clock. She then runs up the stairs and rushes downstairs with a large bag and trying to fix herself.

"What's up?" Lawrence questioned.

"I'm going to be late for work! We'll finish this later! Bye!" Ambriel states as she rushes out the door.

"Work huh?" Lawrence says as he finishes his soda and smirks.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Studio 36, Akihabara, 9:30 a. _

Inside the Studio on a set mimicking a hospital room was a certain blonde/black hair mixed girl was seen on top of a bed dressed in a short skirted pink nurse's outfit with long white socks and white shoes on.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Everything about these pictures is 100 percent yes!" says the man holding a camera taking multiple pictures of Ambriel. "Amber, baby. You have to let me take a shot of you with other girls!"

"Not like I have any choice." Ambriel just says with a wry smile.

Unbeknownst to the people inside the studio was a certain blue streak in hair, hoodie wearing Devil standing on a ladder and peering through a window to see the sight inside, with a trickle of blood coming out of his nose.

"Whoa…I never had a fetish for nurses before but I am starting." Lawrence said trying to keep the blood in his body at how turned on he was from looking at Ambriel in a nurse outfit.

Inside the studio, the director of the shoot had called the photographers attention. When the director had whispered into his ear, his face lit up like a light.

"Yes! Amber, I got great news! You got a partner in these next few shots!" said the disturbing photographer.

"Huh?" Ambriel said confused as she noticed someone coming up from behind the photographer.

It was another girl but with short blue hair that only reached down to her neck and was wearing a similar pink uniform from Ambriels. She had red lipstick on and looked around the same age as Ambriel.

"This is Megumi! She will be in the poses with you as well posing!" the photographer shouted.

"Oh ok I guess?" Ambriel said before Megumi walked up to her.

"It's nice to meet you." Ambriel said as she put her hand out to handshake Megumi.

Suddenly when Megumi grabbed her hand, she shuffled quickly into Ambriel and suddenly started to smell her hair.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Ambriel questioned as she stepped a bit back on the bed of the set.

"Oh, I'm sorry I smelled something amazing…." Megumi said innocently.

Then the director had spoken up: "Ok you two I want you both to pose, this shot will be in next magazine issue." Then Ambriel and Megumi nodded as they set up on the bed.

Megumi laid flat on her back on the bed and had unbuttoned her top 2 buttons to reveal the crevice of her boobs that didn't have a bra on while Ambriel seemed to sweat as she was told to get on all fours on top of her. Unexpectedly, Megumi then began to undo Ambriels buttons of her nurse outfit.

"Hey! Stop that!" Abriel tried arguing while not moving from her position. Suddenly, Megumi opened her mouth and seemed to be licking Ambriels open chest causing her to blush and moan from the random sexual moment.

Then a crash noise was heard causing everyone to stop what they were doing to look around.

"What was that?" said the photographer.

Ambriel then looked up to a nearby window to see some red liquid splattered a little on the frame and immediately came to a conclusion what the sound was. "Hey can we take 5?" Ambriel requested as the director nodded.

"Wait!" Megumi had asked of Ambriel but Ambriel quickly got up and walked away from her to get into some other clothes.

Outside of the studio near the window was a nearly unconscious Lawrence with a nosebleed all over him and a ladder on top of his body. Ambriel, now dressed in normal clothes had come around the corner and stood over the half conscious man.

"You followed me didn't you?" She asked to him nodding in response.

She sighed and pulled the ladder off of him as he got up.

"What is your job!?" Lawrence shouted in a questioning tone.

"It's a…bit of a combination of jobs…" she replied a bit nervously.

"And what is it a combination of…?"

"Well modelling, dancing, acting, a good amount of singing, some endorsements of products and I did an audio book once." Her response made Lawrence turn white for a moment.

"You are an idol!?" Lawrence shouted loudly.

"Hey calm down, it's a cover job ok!"

"Still! You are a Fallen Angel and you have a job in this town as a multi-talented idol, you are obviously super rich by that apartment of yours and you're a video gamer….Do you know how much of a wet dream you are!" Lawrence that last part with a red face and caused Ambriel to get one as well.

"Shut up! That is so embarrassing you dolt!" Lawrence calmed down after that.

"Ok fine sorry….jeez, this is all a lot to take in!" Lawrence exclaimed.

"This job as an idol is a cover so I can stay in Akihabara. You might not be aware but this entire section of Tokyo is in Fallen Angel territory, in other words, you are the intruder here." Ambriel explained seriously, grabbing Lawrence's attention.

"Oh man…"

"I'm in charge of this area to get rid of Stray Devils and any trespassers and I am also in charge of dealing with the operations around here as well for the Sacred Gear wielders and Exiled Exorcists who work for the Fallen Angels, I am their superior in this area." She said to a quiet Lawrence.

"By looking at you, I don't think you have much fighting ability and because I'm glad you aren't on a rampage, I suggest you just leave alright. I don't think you want to die should someone from our side come and find you." Ambriel said as she began to walk away from Lawrence. Lawrence just stared at her walking and didn't move as be begun to contemplate her words.

As she got back inside the studio, she walked down a hallway to a dressing room marked with her alias name "Amber." Thoughts forming in her head as she walked like; "Maybe I was too hard on him, he didn't seem like her was bothering anybody…"

When she opened the door to her dressing room, she looked up and noticed the girl from before Megumi fully naked sitting on top of a table.

"Finally…" she said as Ambriel looked at her. "I've been waiting too long since we were on set together…I'm such a huge fan of you Amber" said Megumi in an oddly seductive tone to the annoyed Ambriel who walked over to her.

"Come here…let's continue where we left off." Megumi said flirting with Ambriel until Ambriel lifted her hand up and slapped Megumi straight in the face with her bare palm and knocking her off the table she was sitting on. Megumi grabbed the part of her face that was slapped as she hit the ground.

"I'm not a lesbian and I'm not in the mood for anyone's crap." She turned and headed to the entrance door. "I better not catch you in here when I get back or else." She said as she closed the door.

Ambriel sighed up against the closed door before saying "This day is more weirder than an episode of Bo-Bobo…"

From behind the closed door, a weirdly energy was coming from the door until suddenly Ambriel turned around to see mysterious pink colored steam was coming out of the dressing room. Ambriel then opened the door to see what was going on, noticing Megumi on all fours.

"What the hell, hey are you alright?" Ambriel asked Megumi until Megumi showed a drunken look on her face to Ambriel.

"I just….can't forget about you!" Megumi shouts echoing throughout the building as the pink steam suddenly appeared in almost every corner of the building; people inside in various rooms were passing out to the sensation and odor of the mist.

Suddenly the nude Megumi began to grow in size as her body began to change shape. Her legs and arms became longer and her feet and hands bigger in proportion. Her breasts became incredibly long and moving on their own as if her chest were tentacle like. Her most noticeable feature change was her abdomen that seemed to form a large face and nose in the center of her body that had teeth and a tongue sticking out along with a large amount of weird brown hair around the face with spikes in rows down her sides. Suddenly 4 tentacles had emerged from her back side as well.

"Whoa…you're a Stray Devil!?" Ambriel had come to the conclusion of what Megumi was.

"I have had my eyes on you for a while and have been eating some humans to power myself up for this moment when I eat you and make you one with my body, you beautiful idol you!" the monstrous Devil proclaimed.

Her breast tentacles then shot forward to attack Ambriel but not before she pulled out her Fallen Angel wings to dodge as she ran out the room in mid-flight. As she went down the hallway, she soon found herself being chase by Megumi which forced her to pick up speed to escape until she made it into the studio area, noticing the large amount of unconscious people from the pink steam.

'That steam from before must work on humans because I still feel fine." Ambriel thought as Megumi ran into the studio area with crazed eyes.

"Come here!" Megumi exclaimed as her tentacles had shot forward to try and grab Ambriel once again but she swung out of the way and created a lime green colored Light Sword in her hand as she swung down at the monster.

The Light Blade made contact as it got stuck in Megumi's side but not piercing through her body as Ambriel intended until suddenly Megumi swung off Ambriel into a set-up of cameras.

"That felt so…good…" Megumi said as she began to clutch herself from the attack.

"She didn't even feel the pain from the Light; she actually can slew off Light damage?" Ambriel said as she tried to get up.

"My whole body is one great big erogenous zone for you to touch; I welcome all of your attacks!" Megumi exclaimed as she jumped in the air, looking to body slam on top of Ambriel.

Ambriel attempted to move out the way but she noticed her right wing was stuck under some of the downed equipment. She closed her eyes and braced for the pain until she noticed a clutching noise.

She opened her eyes and saw someone standing in front of her but with a body as blue and hard as solid steel. It was Lawrence who appeared to be coated in metal. Then Lawrence with all his strength from the metal enhancement chucked Megumi full force into the wall.

"Hey, you alright?" Lawrence said as he turned his attention to pulling the equipment off of Ambriel.

"Yeah I'm fine…that's quite the trick you got there…" Ambriel said as she noticed Lawrence's body.

"Yeah, I know, I'm still trying to figure out what to name it but all of my ideas seem to be Bleach Bankais or Cambio Formas from Hitman Reborn or something." Lawrence said embarrassed. "Also how's this for no combat experience." he continued as Megumi then got up from the wall.

"Oh my Amber, are you cheating on me with a statue? I can't let you live like that, let me help you!" Megumi said as she shot her tentacles off once again at Ambriel and Lawrence. This time however, Ambriel had summoned out a Light Spear and had cut the tentacles apart before they connected.

"Oh!" shouted Megumi from the sliced off tentacles she was clutching.

"Nice slice!" Lawrence exclaimed.

"Thank you." Ambriel said until she noticed Megumi's tentacles had begun to grow back on her body.

"Crap, what is she? A shellfish or something?" Lawrence questioned.

"Wait…a shellfish! Shellfish can't regenerate if they are cut up too much right?" Ambriel says coming up with a plan.

"You're barking up the wrong tree here if you are asking for clarification on stuff like that…" Lawrence said.

"It's worth a shot anyway." Ambriel says as turns her Light Spear into 2 separate Light Swords. "I'll slash her up and u hold her in place somehow ok?"

"It's better than nothing."

Megumi then ran at full speed at the two of them as they both dispersed as Megumi slammed herself into the wall. As she hit the wall, Lawrence ran up from the behind and held her in place against the wall with his body.

"That feels so nice…" Megumi said as she was pinned and crushed into the wall until Ambriel had come up from behind.

From behind, she had begun to slice her blade into Megumi's large body, separating her legs and her arms from torso and then proceeding to slice up the remains of her arms until there was nothing left followed by slicing up the tentacles on her back along with her breast-like ones as well until she began to slice at her back.

Lawrence looked up and saw something though before Ambriel was going to slice her head clean off, he noticed within the gash on her back was a bright light coming from her. Lawrence gulped as he put his hand through Megumi's body and pulled out something really small in size from inside her.

Ambriel had then sliced off her head before her body fell limp from all the separation. Lawrences body then had turned back to normal as he let go of Megumis body.

"Wow…thank someone that's over with…" Ambriel said.

"What are we going to do about all of this?" Lawrence asked as he pointed out the large mess of the studio.

"I'll have some of my subordinates clean up the mess and explain what happened to any inidividuals…hey what's that in your hand?" she pointed to.

"Oh I found this inside that freaky girl. It looks like….a Rook Piece from some chess set?"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Ambriels Apartment 4:30 p.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As Lawrence and Ambriel sat in the living room of her apartment, the look at the Rook piece.

"I never knew this could be possible" Ambriel speaks up.

"What happens when you kill a normal Stray Devil?" Lawrence says.

"Normally they just disintegrate from all the Light energy but this is a special case because Megumi didn't seem to take any bit of damage from Light."

"Well, if there is something you don't know about me, I never went to tutoring lessons when I had to learn about the family so I never knew how these things worked." He said as he picked up the Rook.

"Well, I have no use for this thing so you keep it."

"Thanks." Lawrence said with a smile. "So what do you want to do, im up for anything."

"Yeah…look, I want to apologize for what I said before about telling you to leave Akihabara, it wasn't right for me to tell you to leave since you really don't have any money to go anywhere."

"Hey I don't mind it, now let's set up the Playstation and order from a pizza joint or something." Lawrence said unconcerned.

"But I really think you shouldn't be around me…" Ambriel said in a slightly sad tone.

A tone of silence seemed to come over the room as he just stared at her.

"I am a Fallen Angel and you are technically a Stray Devil. If anyone saw you and me even this close to each other, someone is gonna have one of our heads in a grinder and crushed…" Ambriel explains.

"Oh….it's ok…I guess." Lawrence said with a nearly sad expression on his face.

Ambriel went to the apartment door and opened it. Lawrence then went through it and stopped as he turned back and looked at her for a minute. Ambriel had slowly closed a door and just put her hand on her forehand with a sigh of regret in her tone.

Lawrence walked downstairs and past the old ugly woman at the front desk as he walks out the front door before stopping and going back inside to ask the woman.

"Hey have you seen the bag of games and Shonen jump I had?" Lawrence questioned.

"You placed them under a leaky pipe so everything got wet and unreadable so I threw them out. Sorry kid."

Lawrence walked outside after hearing that and shouted "Can this vacation suck anymore right now!" which was then followed by a flash rainstorm occurring as he walked outside.

"Shouldn't have asked…" he said as he walked away from the building.

**End of Chapter 2**

Question for all the viewers!: Megumi, the Stray Devil from the chapter, is actually based off a character from a failed OVA series that came to the U.S. in the late 90's. What was the name of the anime her character came from?  
See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for the next chapter of the Black Sheep!**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Ambriel's Apartment- 8:29 a.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

While in her bed, Ambriel had begun to awoke as the crack of dawn emerged in Akihabara. She yawned as she sat up in her pink colored bed before she stood up as she opened up the curtains to see the sun rise as she saw the hustle and bustle of people on their commute through the city below.

She left her bedroom, dressed in a purple nightgown, and walked to the bathroom down the stairs from where her room was. Getting undressed, she turned on the shower after removing her glasses.

She stood under the hot water beating down on her as she began to scrub her body slowly feeling every inch of her to clean her body until she opened her eyes in the shower as she let the water run.

"Hmmm…" Ambriel said to herself as she looked with half opened eyes just staring at the walls to reminisce of yesterday.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx The Previous Day- 4:32 p.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"I am a Fallen Angel and you are technically a Stray Devil. If anyone saw you and me even this close to each other, someone is gonna have one of our heads in a grinder and crushed…" Ambriel explains.

"Oh….it's ok…I guess." Lawrence said with a nearly sad expression on his face.

Ambriel went to the apartment door and opened it. Lawrence then went through it and stopped as he turned back and looked at her for a minute. Ambriel had slowly closed a door and just put her hand on her forehand with a sigh of regret in her tone.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Present Day- 8:37 a.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ambriel had finished showering, when she came out she had taken a towel and dried her hair as the phone in her apartment began to ring.

"Hello?" Ambriel questioned as she picked up the phone.

"Amber! Baby!" said the voice of the photographer from the studio on the line.

"Oh hey, what's up?" Ambriel asked.

"Baby! It saddens me! Today…" he said with a sad tone.

"What?" Ambriel said with a raised eyebrow.

"You have the day off!" he exclaimed followed by the sound of him crying. Ambriel couldn't help but sweat drop at his random bawling.

"Goodbye, thanks for the message." She put down the phone. As she stretched she began to get dressed.

She put on a black corset-like dressed with a red plaid-like skirt under it. Combined she wore black boots with long black leggings that showed off her legs and had ended under the skirt to show some skin. On her upper body, she put on fingerless leather gloves that ended at the wrists and put on her glasses to finish.

She grabbed a handbag and walked out the door to leave.

"I may as well enjoy myself on a day off." Ambriel said to herself as she walked down the stairs and then out the front of the apartment complex.

She had walked down the street, passing some local stores and arcades until she had passed an alleyway where she caught an unusual sight.

"What the?" Ambriel said to herself as she looked in the alley.

In the alley, she saw someone under a large box moving it around as if the box was cover to try and protect the person from some angry cats in the alley.

"Beat it you obnoxious felines!" the person in the box shouted.

'Why does that voice sound too familiar…?' Ambriel thought as she looked down the alley.

She walked into the alley to where the person in the box was and stood over the cats, she unveiled her Fallen Angel wings that startled the cats to flee in random shock. Immediately putting the wings away as the cats were gone, she looked at the box,

"Lawrence, what are you doing under that thing…?"

Revealing himself from under the box, Lawrence Shax greeted Ambriel.

"Oh hey Amber, how you doing?" Lawrence said nonchalantly.

"Calling me Amber even when you know it's just an alias?"

"Yeah, I feel like it's a cuter name for you. Plus Ambriel is a hard name to pronounce correctly." Lawrence said truthfully as she just looked at him.

"Why are you here? I thought you had an apartment downstairs from my place?" Amber wondered.

"I did, but when your stupid landlady threw out my stuff when I left it under a leaking pipe, I didn't see the reason in wanting to stick around when I couldn't stay over at your place…" Lawrence said.

'Did he really want to stay at my place that badly?' Amber thought in her head as she saw him scratch his neck.

She then looked down to notice something different about him from the last time she saw him, which was only a full night ago, as he was missing his shoes and a T-shirt he wore under his hoodie.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Amber couldn't help but question.

"Oh…uhhh…I tried to get something to eat last night from some local homeless dudes and I lost a fight so some of them took some stuff from me…" Lawrence said embarrassed.

"Wait, are you serious…?" Amber just looked at him funny while he just nodded. "You seriously are telling me that a son of one of the 72 pillar families lost a fight to a bunch of street urchins…Human street urchins might I add! Why didn't you use that weird power you used yesterday and turned your body into steel again or something!?"

"Hey! They might have been human bums but they still know how to call the cops on people! What kind of riots would break out when people start questioning the existence of a guy whose body is solid graphite!?" Lawrence counter argued.

"Jeez, you are a mess…and you reek of back alley sludge too…" Amber pointed out as she smelled the odor that had come off his body.

"Yeah…they took my underwear too…" Lawrence said as Amber just stared at him more confused than before.

"In what way can used boxer shorts help the thieving homeless?" Amber asked after shaking her head.

"Apparently they use them as fishing nets or something…" Lawrence said.

'Ok this is kinda depressing…It's going to bother me now if I just leave this guy to die out here from his own issues so maybe I should bring him along.' Amber thought before making a decision.

"Hey, you want to spend the day with me?" Amber asked Lawrence, he only could just stare for a minute before he got a red blush on his face.

"Whoa! Wait I- um is this a date!?" Lawrence questioned in a panicked way as Amber took out a phone from her purse. "This is a serious problem! I mean we can't be seen together, not like there is anything wrong with me being around you, quite opposite of that! I mean you have subordinates who could kill me if I-"Amber cuts him off by putting her hand up and showing him her cellphone.

"I sent all my workers a message to take the day off to go somewhere else in Tokyo, I lied and said I am I doing a sweep of Akihabara for problems or threats and will email them later if I found anything and this means we have all of Akihabara to ourselves ok." Amber explains to a surprised Lawrence.

"Oh…"

"Let's go." She said as she grabbed his wrist pulling him out of the alley onto the sidewalk.

After pulling him out, they walked to a clothing outlet and went inside.

"Why are we here?" Lawrence asked.

"I'm buying you some new clothes because those things are a freaking mess." Amber said pointing out his attire.

"Wow, I don't know how I feel about this…?" Lawrence said.

"Why?"

"A totally hot and rich idol is buying a technical bum clothing is kinda weird, not to mention it makes me look like an idiot…" he explained.

'Well that's nice that he at least called me attractive in his own weird way." She thought.

As she checks out the men's clothing, Lawrence couldn't help but notice the attire she was wearing, he then took a deeper look at her legs that were covered by the black fishnet stockings and boots as it made him start to get really warm on the inside like someone had lit a fire in his stomach. His face lit up like a cherry tomato as he stared at her backside but mostly focused on her legs and her butt that was covered by the plaid skirt, how beautifully sexy they looked on her and caressed her attractive model body . In his trance, Amber took a short glance back to notice him staring at her perversely.

'Ok, now he is staring at me like a pervert…actually...I kinda want to check something.' Amber decided in her head. "Ok I found you some stuff I think you would look cool wearing." She said aloud making Lawrence stop staring at her.

She had walked over to a changing booth without checking if it's occupied first with Lawrence following behind her.

'Ok…1...2...3!' she thought in her head as she opened up the curtain to reveal a woman on the other side wearing on her bra and panties and was in the process of changing her clothes. The woman took a glance at Amber and Lawrence before losing her balance at the sight of them looking at her before she screamed at the top of her lungs, knocking over a stool in the booth with her stuff on it.

Amber turned her head to look at Lawrence to see if he was reacting in any sort of way. Lawrence noticed the woman and slowly walked over to her stuff.

"You dropped this." Lawrence said nonchalantly as he picked up her phone and handed it to her before shutting the curtain. Amber didn't understand what she saw as she was thinking Lawrence would react differently.

'Huh…that was different than what I was expecting' she thought as she had noticed one of the articles of clothing had fallen out of her hands. She bent over to pick it up as Lawrence turned his head.

His eyes then locked to an alluring sight. Her black panties that stuck out from under her skirt were showing as she bent down. As he noticed, his face began to get red again and his nose began to bleed a little and had sweat dripping down his face, a sight that Amber had noticed as she turned around after picking up the clothing.

"Were you looking at my panties?" Amber questioned to Lawrence as he tried to clean his face of blood.

"Uhm! No! I uh just…uhm…" Lawrence tried to come up with an answer in an embarrassing way.

'He got aroused at the sight of me only?' she thought as she handed him the clothes. He then walked into the open booth to change.

"Tada!" Lawrence said as he came out in different clothes. He was now dressed in a green flannel shirt over a black shirt that had a picture of the Shonen Jump logo on it combined with jeans that had rips on the knees that left them exposed and finished with converse style sneakers. "Wow these feel great. I feel like Luffy when he gets his straw hat back."

"Hey, not too ba-"she was cut off by the sudden feeling of someone wrapping their arms around her. It was Lawrence who had now began hugging her suddenly in the middle of the store.

"Thanks, I appreciate this."

Ambers face began to become just as red as Lawrence's was when he was staring at her as she was started to realize she was beginning to enjoy Lawrence's hug. As she was about to lift her arms up to hug back, she began to notice some people staring at them.

"Hey is that Amber the pop idol?"

"Holy crap! That is her!"

"Who is that guy hugging her?"

Several random strangers had identified Amber in the store as Lawrence hugged her. She had gotten out of the hug and pulled him to the checkout counter.

"We're buying these, enough said!" Amber shouted at the person at the desk with them walking out of the store afterwards.

"Whoa, what was that about?" Lawrence questioned.

"Some fans were starting to notice me so I felt we outta get out before I get mobbed by them."

"Smart thinking…" he said as they continued to walk. As they walked Lawrence turned his head to notice the black corset-like dress Amber had worn and was looking at her chest. Amber noticed this immediately as he began to stare.

"Staring at my chest are we? What are you, a pervert?" Amber said with a wry smile.

"No. Rito Yuuki is a perv. Master Roshi is a perv. Kakashi Hatake is a perv. I am cool." Lawrence explained. This caused Amber to chuckle a little.

"You know how to make a girl laugh." Amber said in response causing Lawrence to blush and scratch the back of his head.

Amber then smiled at his embarrassment and then grabbed his right hand and held it with her left and at the same time, hooking her right arm around his left arm as if she was hugging his side.

"Whoa what are you…." Lawrence said with a gulp as he felt her breast. His arm had become clutched in between her boobs and caused him to become red for the 4th time in the same day.

"What do you know about Fallen Angels?" Amber said.

"Besides that you could easily kill me and that God hates you?"

"Female Fallen Angels can tell when boys have either just crushes or are in love with them." She said to him in a flirtatious way.

"Do…do you know what which one I am?" Lawrence said trying to look away from her.

She smirked that his shyness and said "I think I'll let you figure that one out. Seeing you get flustered around me makes me a little happy."

"How nice…" He said with the feeling she is already figuring out something about Lawrence.

"Feeling hungry? I know a place we can go." Amber suggested.

"Yeah…starving actually." Lawrence said clutching his stomach with his free arm.

"I know a maid café if you want to go there?" Amber asked.

"Seeing if I am a pervert again?"

"Maybe." She said with a playful and teasing wink.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Akihabara- 11:18 a.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As they walked together, Amber still hugging Lawrence's arm, numerous people began to look and take notice of her and him together arm in arm. Some of the looks they were getting were jealous glares of Lawrence with a pop idol while others were just admiration pointed towards Amber.

They had reached their location which was actually slightly familiar to Lawrence. A maid café called "Doki-Doki Chocolate Café" The same café he was given a flyer for on his first day in Akihabara. When they went inside, they were greeted by some of the maids.

"Welcome, Master and Mistress." They said in unison referring to Lawrence and Amber respectively.

"It's not Master, it's Lawrence…" Lawrence said with an annoyed expression. Amber had then noticed the weird reaction as they were taken to a table near the window.

"Well that was interesting." Amber replied.

"What?"

"The whole "no to the master" thing you said to the maids."

"I guess have issues from back home…"

"Want to talk?"

"What are you, my therapist?"

"Just asking you know."

Lawrence sighed and just decided to tell her. "I'm not an only child. I have one brother and it's kind of weird story how we both came to be."

Amber just sat back and listened as their maid waitress came over and gave them both tea.

"I'm actually supposed to be a twin of my brother but here is what happened. My mother had both of us in her womb when she was pregnant but apparently I was the one who came out first."

"What does that mean?" she said taking a sip.

"It means I developed faster in my mother and through the wonders of Devil magic's, we were able to take me out of my mother without needing to take my brother out while he was still developing." Lawrence explained as he just stirred his tea.

"So when did your brother come out?"

"5 months later…I'm technically the elder by just 5 months of time."

"Wow…"

"Let's just say, while we grew up in the same house, our childhoods were very different." Lawrence said once again sighing. "Some people took my birth as ill-prepared and rushed while my brother, whom was named Ralphus by the way, was considered well-made and timed just right by friends and members of the family. He was considered a fine wine while I was considered a cheaply made moonshine that was made in a toilet…"

Amber didn't comment on that and instead just sat up and listened while he continued.

"From then on, my brother was considered the perfect child. He was more respectable, smarter, a prodigy… some members of the family I think were bullshitting when they told me that my brother was learning the family skill light years before I could." Lawrence said taking a sip of tea.

"But that doesn't make sense why you both would have different upbringings since you both learned your family's ability right?" Amber questioned.

"Did I ever say what I did yesterday was the "family skill?" Lawrence responded. "What power you saw was not, for the most part, my family's special."

"Then what is your family special?"

"The Power of Combination... it's a power used only by the Shax family members."

"Combination?" Amber wondered.

"It's an ability that allows the user to make anything forcibly combine with another thing." Lawrence picks up a pair of salt and pepper shakers. "For example, this is salt and this is pepper. 2 completely different things." He said as he put some of both on the table. "Through the Power of Combination, these 2 things could be made into one solid thing. Now picture that being used on magical skills….blue and white burning flames that are cold or red lightning that's hot as fire….a combination of 2 things that people couldn't put together."

"Whoa, that actually sounds like a solid ability to have. I know one of my higher ups has something similar to that. He can put together his Holy Light energy into lightning magic to make "Holy Lightning""

"Yeah but picture your boss having the ability to do that on much more than light and lightning. Well I don't have that…..not completely." Lawrence mentioned as Amber raised an eyebrow.

Lawrence then put his finger on a sugar cube; suddenly his finger began to take a different color, the same color as that of the cube.

"What you see me doing…is my own interpretation of the family power. " Lawrence said as he put his sugar cube finger in the tea and swiveled it around for flavor. "I don't have enough inner demonic power to actually use the full extent of the power so instead I use myself as the basis for the "other" thing needed to combine, friends of the family and the family members didn't even consider me having the family ability at that point, even if it was just a little. They think of me as the moron of the family and the freak of the family for being different."

"Whoa that's actually kind of sad…I honestly didn't think you would have had a bad background considering you are just basically weird and funny usually." Amber said.

"Because it's how I want to be. My brother got his peerage pieces, I got a magazine subscription. He got thousands of dollars for himself from contracts, I spent my money on some handheld games and never had a contract in my life to make money, he got nick named "The Prodigy of Shax," while I got named "The Black Sheep of Shax." Lawrence said as his finger turned back to normal.

With a sincere smile, Amber said: "I think Black Sheep is a much cooler name."

Lawrence just smiled at that and said "Thanks" as they both finished their tea.

"That's actually pretty cool you can change your body into other substances."

"I only do solids…" Lawrence explained.

"Wait? I thought you're a families power could work on anything?" Amber wondered.

"It can but remember this is my body I'm using it on. I'm not going to use something weird on my body just for the sake of it. If I wanted to set myself on fire or turn my body into water, the first would mean sticking myself in hot burning anything and scorching myself and the other would mean I'd have my brain scatter as it too would be become water. What do you think I am? Chaos from Sonic the Hedgehog? Lawrence went on to explain his limits.

"Well at least you aren't dumb enough to do something a completely insane person would do just for a boost in power. I can respect that." Amber mentioned.

"Thank you."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Akihabara- 2:01 p.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

When they finished their meal, Amber left a large tip for the waitress as they left.

"Must be good to have money to blow at any time." Lawrence mentioned catching Ambers attention.

"Comes with the job." Amber replied.

"Speaking of which, why an Idol as a cover? It's not too inconspicuous if everyone knows who you are. Never worry about getting killed in a large crowd?"

"If too many people come out to see me, no one could go unnoticed in a large crowd since I also have subordinates all around here to protect while I'm busy. In the crowd, on the stage, up in the rafters working the lights, Akihabara is technically my safe zone." She said with a smile signifying she likes Akihabara.

"I see…you know you got my history back at the café, how about some of yours." Lawrence said interested as they walked.

"Equivalent Exchange?" Amber jokingly said.

'There is a reason I really like this girl' Lawrence thought in his head.

"Well, my parents are both Fallen Angels so I'm full blooded as well. I enjoy my work as an idol and my job here in Akihabara; I never had much of a seriously bad upbringing, no offense…"

"None taken."

"I think I'll leave you with that." She said with a smile back to Lawrence.

"That's not Equivalent Exchange! I gave you nearly everything!" Lawrence exclaimed.

"A girl just needs to have her secrets." She said sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

Lawrence just looked at her and shook his head as they continued to walk.

Amber had then remembered something.

"Oh shoot, I completely forgot you still smell bad." Amber said when she remembered Lawrence hadn't bathed since he got to Akihabara.

"Thanks for saying that out loud for a ton of people to hear." Lawrence replied sarcastically.

'I guess I could just take him to a bath house to bathe…..but…" Amber thought for a minute before coming to a decision.

"What?"

"Want to come back to my place? I have a working shower you could use." This response made Lawrence's eye's widened in surprise.

"Uhm….ok…" is what Lawrence said out loud but in his head, he thought : 'Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!' at the idea of staying at Ambers.

As the agreed, they preceded to go back to the apartment complex after passing some stores. Until Lawrence stopped at a store that caught his attention.

"What's up?" Ambriel asked.

Lawrence was just staring at the building called "Animate" also known in japan as one of the most successful anime and manga distributors in the country.

"Thinking about getting something for yourself?"

"Something like that. Wait right here." Lawrence instructed.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Akihabara- 3:11 p.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A full hour had passed of Amber waiting when Lawrence finally came out of Animate with nothing in his hands but a piece of paper.

"What the hell, I have been waiting here for more than hour." She said disgruntled

"Just checking stuff out." He said as he followed her back to her place, as they walked Lawrence looked back at Animate and took a glance at what he was looking at earlier: a "Help Wanted" sign on the window that Amber missed.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Ambers Apartment- 3-48 p.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

While Lawrence was in the bathroom showering, Amber was setting up her Playstation console in the living room.

Lawrence was finished and as he came out, he was fully dressed again.

"Huh so that's what an apartment shower look like." Lawrence said.

"Actually, if you want the full story, I bought out some of the apartment rooms in the complex and remodeled this room from 3 other rooms." Amber explains.

"I thought you said you weren't telling me any more about yourself?" Lawrence questioned.

"Exceptions." She says with a chuckle. Soon after, Lawrence chuckled with her.

"So I set up the Playstation 1, and I got us some soda and some chips so we can spend the night messing around."

"You're letting me stay?" Lawrence was surprised.

"I know I wanted you to leave earlier but now I think I'll change my mind on the matter."

"More exceptions?" Lawrence said sarcastically joking.

"Oh hahaha" Amber joked back.

The mood of the room was just what Lawrence really liked: simplistic and fun. Then Lawrence wanted to speak.

In his head he thought: 'Thanks for having me." But what he said out loud was: "I really like you a lot." Amber immediately heard that and was surprised. Lawrence just froze in place at the sudden realization of what he just said.

The room's atmosphere had shifted. What originally was a room filled with good fun and simplicity had shifted into one of complete awkwardness.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like-"as he got closer to her to explain what he meant, he accidently tripped over a wire on one of the Playstation controller. Falling forward he landed on top of Amber.

"Oh crap…I-"Lawrence was about to apologize to Amber before he noticed the position he was in.

He was on all fours on top of Amber with herself right underneath him as the two of them just locked eyes with each other. While he wasn't touching her with his hands, his knee was bent forward into her crotch area and had straight contact with the area in the front of her panties that if he were to move it in any way, he would have rubbed his knee against her.

The awkwardness had continued as Lawrence couldn't figure out what to say and Amber just didn't even move as if she was waiting for what he might have said or do.

"Ok, I didn't mean to do that, I just had a brain fart of sorts and just blurted out whatever came to mind. I didn't mean to-" as Lawrence continued to try and explain Amber didn't seem to care, instead she smiled as he was on top of her.

"I'm not trying to be an ass or something, because I am not, its ju-mph" Lawrence was then cut off by the feeling of something on his lips. It was Amber's right hands index and middle finger on top of his lips. As she kept his mouth closed she put her free arm around him before speaking back to him.

"Remember what I said about girl Fallen Angels being able to tell if boys are only interested in them or are in love?" she said as she got closer toward his face. "I guess you Devil boys can't figure it out immediately."

When she finished talking, Lawrence couldn't believe how red his face got. It wasn't because of her words but what Amber did next: she kissed the back of her fingers that were still on Lawrence's mouth that were keeping him from speaking. While not completely touching him, he felt part of her lips on his own. Soon afterwards, as if he was a locomotive, Lawrence's head released steam from his ears and nose until he passed out from the self-created heat.

Amber noticed this and moved him onto the couch so he can lie down. She just smiled at him being nervous and his accidental confession also being noticed. She went to a closet in her place took a blanket out from it and walked back over Lawrence placed it on him.

"See you tomorrow, roommate." She said happily as she went up the stairs to her room and shutting the door behind her.

**End of Chapter 3.**

**Ok that was actually kinda fun and "steamy" at Lawrence's misfortune. Now to answer some question a guest left behind in the reviewers.**

**1\. Yes Lawrence will be having a harem but it will be a rather small one and yes Amber will be in it.**

**2\. Im calling Ambriel "Amber" from now on in the fics because it's better for me to shorten it and its how she wants to be called.**

**3\. I hope you like the general description of the Shax clans family ability of "The Power of Combination"**

**Next chapter will be the beginning of the first arc of Black Sheep. Get ready for it :D**


	4. Notice

**To anyone who reads this, my name is GiintokiSakata and I would like to apologize for the past 5 or 6 months of not updating my fanfic to those who actually enjoyed my remake. personally, I was going through some work issues tries to balance school and my job and I couldn't get to work on the chapters completely, I was sometimes able to but I had trouble writing due to the honest issue of whether or not what I was writing was meeting a decent enough standard for people to enjoy: basically what I was writing down, I never really felt that people were enjoying. I got feelings that maybe what I was doing wasn't all that good and I didn't feel like writing. it's more my fault for thinking that way. however, I got into some inspiration and juggled around some ideas lately for the fanfic and was wondering: does anyone WANT me to continue this story before I go ahead and do anything. who out there actually wants me to continue with Black Sheep? No feedback = No drive to continue for me honestly. and in case some of you really want this, I don't mind accept some ideas this time around (not so much OC's as much as storyline ideas or ideas for fights)**

**Another thing: should this go through and some people want me to continue, "Lawrence Shax" is getting a name change, I just feel like it needs to happen ok **


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry this took forever but here is the next chapter of Black Sheep! We begin our first arc!**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Ambers apartment- 6:30 a.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_**  
**As morning had arose, Lawrence was still fast asleep on the couch in Ambers apartment, rustling and fighting with the sheets as his mind was other places. The door had then cracked from the stairwell leading to her room as Amber had emerged from the door stretched, dressed in her sleeping gown.

She looked down from the stairs at her new roommate Devil friend rustling and mumbling in his sleep on the couch, sporting black jeans and a black and white hoodie with converse sneakers on. Noticing his talking and rustling, she smirked and walked over to him on the couch leaning over to eavesdrop.

"Hey…knock it off, don't touch me there….. Go ahead and lick my neck….I don't mind hehe" he said aloud in his sleep.

"Touch you where exactly?" Amber said snickering.

"You know where, you were touching my- ahhh!" Lawrence was going to reveal more of what was happening in his dreams until the sudden realization of who he was talking to.

Leaning over the couch was Amber, looking down with a smirk at Lawrence, making a fool of himself once more. The shock had scared him into jumping up from the couch and leaping over the coffee table in front of it.

"I guess that's one way to say good morning." Amber says.

"How much of that did you hear…?" said Lawrence.

"I don't know…" she said with her eyes closed and smirking mischievously in his direction. Lawrence had then begun to turn blue at the realization she might have heard of what he said in his sleep. "I was starting to lose track around the parts where the girl was licking your neck repeatedly-"

"Shut up!" Lawrence shouted at her, interrupting her. "Besides how would you know I was talking about a girl? Maybe I was dreaming about a dog! Yeah, a dog like the one that Captain Komamura looks like in Bleach!" he explained.

"Funny how you say that after I find you are rustling and groping the sheets. Oh look you even put a bunch of your saliva on it." She said picking up the blanket to Lawrence's embarrassment. "Never knew you like to kiss dogs back." She laughed at Lawrence, causing him to drop his head in shame.

"Well I guess that's enough making fun of you for now, what do you want to eat? I'm making breakfast." Amber said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Huh?" Lawrence grunted in confusion as he lifted his head back up.

"What?"

"You let me sleep on your couch, you take me out on what one might consider a date, you buy me some new clothes to wear, you flirted with me to the point I faded from consciousness and now you're cooking a meal for me? Aren't you a little worried if someone sees one of us with the other?"

"A little but it doesn't bother me too much."

"Hello, Earth to the black winged blonde girl, I am a Devil and you are a Fallen Angel with a bunch of guards and assistants all over Akiba. You didn't want me here first and now you're ok with it? How do I know you won't have some guy pop in the room here and notice the random Devilish bum you have sleeping on the couch of a nice loft?" Lawrence explained.

"They won't come in without my permission first of all, and plus I used to live alone in this place so they won't be expecting anyone else in here." Amber explained back.

"Used to?"

Amber sighed at his remark and proceeds to explain: "Consider this a favor that you owe me. I am going to let you stay in my place and we are going to be roommates until you can maintain your own place." Amber said.

"Really?!" Lawrence said in surprise.

"However! You are going to have to listen to everything I say when I say it and no questioning when I say it ok, don't forget who gave you a break when nobody else did." She said in a serious tone to him. "Now for some ground rules."

"Alright, let me have 'em" Lawrence said enthusiastically, the thought of living in a nice place with an attractive video gamer girl made the notion of hard rules appear unimportant to him.

"First, no coming to any of my jobs: for both the alias and the main ones."

"Wait, why can't I go back to the modelling studio?" Lawrence questioned.

"That is an answer I refuse to say out loud but I don't want you coming to the Grigori missions' because if we get caught together it will lead to a mess of problems I might not be able to fix." Amber continued.

"Well I understand the Grigori ones but why can't I come to the-"He was going to continue until he noticed the slightly sinister and angry look coming from Amber causing him to shut up.

"Second rule: no making any purchases without me for video games, food, magazines, Pay-Per-Views and anything else I wouldn't have bought. I don't want anyone wondering why on my online accounts I had bought things that I wouldn't be able to make up an excuse for like pornography or men's deodorant." She continued.

"Wait, then how could I have gotten those clothes from yesterday? You paid for them." Lawrence questioned.

"I can make up an excuse that I needed it for the studio. Ok third and final rule: If you do anything without my consent, I'll have you sleep in the alleyway I found you in, fighting with cats again. That includes leaving the house without permission." She stated firmly.

"Oh great, I'm back to having street bums steal my clothes to use as fishing nets at that point…wait I actually have a serious question now. What were to happen if there is a fight on one of your Grigori missions and you were to need backup? Wouldn't then, you would need my help?" He said curiously but as she heard him say that, she shook her head.

"I shouldn't need your help; I'm perfectly fine with dealing with any situation that is brought my way on my own." Amber said confidently as she walked away from the kitchen with a snack.

"As a few days ago clearly suggests…Do I need to remind you of a certain Stray Devil who wore a nurse outfit that wanted to "taste" you?" Lawrence mentioned to Ambers chagrin.

"I could have handled it on my own, the fact you showed up when you did was just lucky break that sped up the issue and made it better." She responded with a confident tone, noting her ability as she grabbed a bowl of cereal.

"So you're saying you didn't need me….at all during that fight." She nodded in response. "Oh please, I am perfectly confident in my ability to fight using my powers and I even saved a "Damsel in Distress" I probably could have beaten that monster on my own." Lawrence said, sure of himself.

"Oh please, all you did was holding her in place against a wall while your body was rock solid and I landed the finishing blows, any buff guy with some magical enhancements could do that." Amber said back to him as she sat on the couch.

"Hey! I did more than you think I did! Besides I am a powerful guy and I even beat my a-hole brother into becoming the Heir to my house. Yeah, I didn't really give two shits about it but I think I'm better set then you think I am-gah!" Lawrence was to continue speaking until he was cut off by something hitting him right in the head. Struck by the force smacking him in the face, he hit the floor on his butt while clutching his head.

"Ouch! What the hell! Why did you throw a-"He stopped to look at what hit him. "-a Wii controller at my head!" he shouted angrily.

"A reflex test, and just like I thought, you don't have a good set of physical reflexes." Amber said putting her hand on her chin to think.

"Huh?" Lawrence was confused at what she meant.

"You lack certain traits that a Devil around your age would have like peak physical conditioning or methodical thinking. True, while your power does give you greater bodily strength, it doesn't fix the other problems that may occur such as your lack of physical reflexes, speed, intelligence, among other things."

"Uhhhh…." He tried to follow her but he was having trouble trying to process her vast knowledge.

"I'll put this in an RPG's term, every RPG has the main character have certain stats right? Your other stats are very low compared to your physical strength when you use your power to change her body structure. You are basically at level 2 or 3 right now compared to me." Amber explained

"And what might yours be?" Lawrence said.

"Level 41….I'm sorry but I'm going to be blunt honest here. You said you beat your brother in a fight to become the Heir to the family household right?" Lawrence nodded in return. "I think it was just a fluke." Her statement took Lawrence back a bit.

"Your brother probably wasn't prepared for your body changing technique, got flustered at the sight of you with actually fighting back and his own unpreparedness threw him the match. An honest mistake." Amber stated.

As she continued, Lawrence was beginning to form grim thoughts at the realization that she may be right and while his power is actually pretty powerful, he is actually weak in other areas. This actualization started to dawn on him and started to make him worry about his situation.

'If what she is saying is true…Then I am in a worse state than I thought. She could have killed me at any moment when I first met her but she didn't. Because to her, destroying me wouldn't have been any different than just killing a bug with her foot' Lawrence thought grimly.

He was pulled out of his depressing thought process when he felt a controller was put into his hand. It was a Wii U Pro Controller as he looked up to notice Amber setting up a Wii U system with a Game Pad.

"I know what I said was a bit of a whiplash but I think maybe playing a game might cheer you up a little, it always does for me. So I'm going to set up Shovel Knight and let you play a little while I change upstairs." Amber said as she set up the game on the screen.

Lawrence walked over to the couch and sat down as Amber walked upstairs to change, closing the door behind her; all he could do was sigh at what had transpired and just comply with her suggestion as he started up the game.

"I thought I could just have a nice fun vacation from home and away from everybody, but now it seems like I'm still under someone's thumb…and it's a girl I like." Lawrence said aloud just looking at the screen.

As he was trying to play the game, Amber got her clothes into more a comfortable outfit of a grey shirt with a black over shirt, a pair of jeans and black boots and finishing with a beret and her signature glasses. As she got finished and walked out of her room and down the stairs, she noticed Lawrence struggling with the game.

"Crap, Crap…Crap!" Lawrence shouted at his constant failure to jump over a hole.

"Wow, I didn't think you were that bad at video games." Amber joked.

"I am just not used to a game like this ok…" Lawrence embarrassingly tried to defend himself.

"Here, I'll help you." Amber sat down next to him and took the controller from his hands, as well as completing the level Lawrence was struggling on.

"Lucky break." He said to her

"Nope, just natural skill." She said with a smirk. "I figured you would be better at playing these since I remember you bought a bunch of games when we first met."

"I play games but I am bad at the consoles and computer ones. I am more of a handheld guy…using a real controller isn't exactly something I'm good at." Lawrence said a bit bummed out. "It gets even worse now that I think about it." Amber raised an eyebrow at his last statement.

"All those manga books and those handheld games I bought all ruined because your nut job landlady can't fix a damn water pipe and making me waste all my money! Gah!" he shouted angrily while clutching his head in visibly upset manner.

"Hmmmm…" Amber said with a finger on her chin thinking before getting up and walking over to a games case and pulling out something. She walked back to the upset Lawrence, held out his hand and gave him an object.

"What's this?" He questioned.

"It's a PlayStation Vita; it's a handheld you can play. It's not enough to make up for the manga but it probably could make up for the games. Consider it a gift from me." She said with a smile.

Lawrence blushed at the realization she gave him a gift and the gift being something he would enjoy. 'I can't let this gift go to waste! A cute girl who technically owns my butt gave me it! I can't let this thing get dirty or break!' He thought in a rather happy and ecstatic way.

As he thought this, Amber proceeded to open the door to the apartment. "Where are you going?" Lawrence wondered. "I have work, so I won't be back till later tonight, bye." She said walking out the doorway.

Not sure what to do, he just tried to figure out how to use the Vita system as he just sat there on the couch, already feeling the effects of boredom.

"Crap, I'm getting bored already. How do I use this thing?" Lawrence said to himself as he was pressing everything on the system to try and turn it on. He then just gave up and put the handheld in his pocket.

"Hmmmmm…I need something to do…" Lawrence said. He then dug into his pocket where he put the Vita and found a piece of paper.

"Oh hey what's this? Oh!" Lawrence read through the paper and remembered that he had ran into an anime and manga store called "Animate" the previous day, as well as leaving the store with a job application.

"Hey…If I can finish this quickly and get this to the store soon and get myself a job…I can get access to all the manga and anime I want!" Lawrence shouted excited as he ran to the kitchen of Ambers' apartment to grab a pen and begun to fill out the form.

Moving at a quick pace to fill out the form, when he had finished, he rushed out of the apartment and down the many flights of stairs to the front lobby. Passing the landlord lady on the way down.

"You are still here?" said the landlord as he rushed passed her.

"Shut it, you old hag!" Lawrence shouted at her as he ran out the door. Rushing down the streets to the store and bumping into people.

At breakneck speed, he had soon found the store after a mile of running on foot and slamming people out of the way in the process. Smashing his face against the glass windows of the store front door, he had placed the job application against the frame and startled the employees inside.

"Can I have a job?!" Lawrence said to the employees all sweat dropping at his random shouting through the front door.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Modelling Studio- 1:00 p.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Amber was walking out of the studio building, yawning loudly.

"More photo-shoots, more cover ideas and more listening to those crazy coworker idols who complain about their sex life. Jeez, people are almost too weird." Amber said complaining about her work.

'Actually, talking about weird people, I wonder how that guy has been doing this whole time, I left early in the morning and didn't give him much to do…I also forgot to tell him how to work the PS Vita…' Amber thought to herself as she walked down the street.

"I wonder if I have an extra phone lying around too…I don't remember him have one last I remember." She continued to mutter to herself as she was getting closer to home until she passed a familiar store. A store called "Animate."

"Oh hey this is that store Lawrence went into for about an hour and ran out. Maybe he wanted to buy something yesterday and couldn't." Amber then had decided to walk inside and look around.

"I'm more of a gamer girl but I guess there might be something in her worth picking up for Lawrence since he's probably bored."

As she had walked inside, passing the checkout counter, she was startled to notice a figure jump clean over her from behind the countertop, the figure doing a full front flip in midair and landing on his feet.

The figure then formed a peculiar pose in front of the girl, as if mimicking Sentai heroes. The man looked slightly familiar to Amber as he sported features and clothing similar to that of a certain man who lives at her home, only now sporting an apron.

"Uhhhh…" Amber responded taken back by the man making a Sentai pose in front of her.

"Young lady, allow me to be the one to welcome you to the store…Animate!" The man exclaimed with excitement, giving off an aura of commanding power that seemed to shock Amber with his forcefulness.

"Throughout these shelves, we cater to every kind of manga and anime otaku! From the sadistic hentai of brutal S&amp;M and hardcore sexual delights to appease the perverts, to the great beloved action of the Shonen worlds, to the hard road of the Harem Seekers, and many more…" The man in front of her exclaiming loudly the variety of the genres available, as well as performing various poses in between exclamations.

"Now tell me, what you are here for! I shall help you figure out what you want, for my name is Lawr-" the man spun around to get into eye contact with the customer, revealing himself to be Lawrence Shax. "-ence" he finished, now becoming frozen at the sight of Amber in front of him.

They both had stood several feet from one another, almost completely shocked at the sight of the other in broad daylight in the store. They both took a large breath and shouted: "What are you doing here!?" The highly pitched scream of the pair caused everyone in the store to turn and look at them. Amber then grabbed Lawrence by his apron and pulled him back outside before anyone could get a good look at them.

"What are you- ahh!" Lawrence was going to say something until he noticed the large scale and angry aura emanating from Amber as she stared him down.

"What. Did. I. Tell. You?" Amber said slowly with a deep voice filled with rage at Lawrence disobeying her rules.

"I-I-I…" Lawrence was scared from Ambers rage and was having trouble trying to form words until: "I was very bored because you left without showing me how to turn on or use the Vita so I came to the Animate store to get a job to make some money and keep me preoccupied until you got home!" he said loud and fast paced.

Amber's angry aura then disappeared and then gained a sweat drop on her head.

'Ok, this is partially my fault since I really didn't show him how to use that thing…' she thought in her head.

"Ok, anyway, why are you here then?" Amber questioned.

"When we stopped here yesterday, I ran inside to get a job application when I noticed the help wanted sign in the front." Lawrence explained before taking a deep breath from the nose. "And I fell in love with this place!" he announced loudly as he start to hug the wall of the store.

"I can see that Mr. Sentai." Amber joked back to his weird antics.

"I can finally start making money and being around something I want to be around at the same time! I feel as giddy as a schoolgirl!" Lawrence said ecstatically, rubbing his face on the brick wall. Amber then put her finger on her chin to think until she formed an idea in her head at the same as snapping her finger.

"Glad to hear that, because now I can start charging you rent." Amber said. Her statement pulling Lawrence out of his manga and anime filled ecstasy.

"What!? But I thought I could live are your place for free!?" Lawrence exclaimed surprised.

"But now that you're making money now, I think you owe me for letting you stick around." Amber rebutted.

"But-"

"Box in the alley…" Amber grinned mischievously, telling Lawrence of the alternative living arrangement.

"…I'll shut up now…" he replied back, sinking his head down.

"So this is pretty cool that you got something to do now since you don't have to worry about getting bored."

"Yeah it's pretty cool but today has been pretty laid back in terms of customers. As for my co-workers, most of them had been talking about their school work and a haunted house in the suburbs."

"Haunted house? What, like one of those generic ones you see people throw for kids?"

"Actually no, some coworkers said that this was a legitimate place and that the people that had gone in there came out scared so badly that they wet themselves."

"I find that hard to believe. Is there hair moving by itself all over the walls?" Amber joked.

As they were about to continue the conversation, they were interrupted by the sound of a cellphone ringing. Amber dug into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone and noticed she had a text message.

"Huh…" Amber looked at her phone with intent.

"What's up?" Lawrence looked over to check her phone.

"I got a mission from Grigori tonight; a Stray Devil has been spotted slashing people to death in the housing near the woods."

"Oh, if you want I can-"Lawrence was cut off at Amber giving him a glare.

"What was one of my rules again?" Amber stated bluntly

"…Not to help with Grigori missions…" Lawrence said depressingly. Soon as he said that, Amber ran off to get to work on her mission. "Crap….maybe I shouldn't have kept my toes tied in my shoes" He said and smirked mischievously.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Tokyo Suburban district- 8:31 p.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As the sun went down and the moon had begun to rise, the dark streets of Tokyo's suburbs had changed from a peaceful location into a more chilling location.

A woman dressed in black business ware, sporting red hair and heels was walking down the street, presumably to go home to her place somewhere in the area. Unbeknownst to her however, there was a man following her.

The man appeared to be 6 foot tall and sported only a trench coat, no shoes or even pants underneath it either, hair cut short and his eyes were blackened. He walked behind the woman several feet away from her. The man had then grinned, revealing his broken shark-like teeth and a pair of swords underneath his sleeves before running full speed to attack the woman.

The sharp toothed man got close until his face met the sharp edge of the woman's heel as she spun around and slammed her foot straight into his face. He reeled back a bit to gain his composure, his skin then altered from normal shade to a purple-like color and his coat tearing to shred.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt, Stray?" The woman had then took off her wig and revealed herself to be Amber, as she took out her wings in front of the Stray Devil. She then put her hand out and summoned out her lime-green Light Spear weapon.

The Stray became angry and growled at her until it lunged back at her, its bladed arms crossing with her Spear. Getting angrier the Stray had begun to swing more violently and rapidly but Amber was parrying all of its strikes, one after another.

Jumping into the air, Amber took flight and dive-bombing towards the Stray but it jumped out of the way of her as her spear stabbed into the ground with enough force to leave a small crater.

The Stray then looked on as Amber changed her spear into a Light Sword and took a battle stance, ready to fight with her blade. The Stray then took a similar battle stance ready to fight until the Stray was hit in the face with a large object, propelling him backwards and knocking it to the ground.

"Huh?" Amber said in confusion. She looked forward to notice the object that hit the Stray was a garbage can that was thrown with enough force to push back the dangerous creature. Turning back she noticed a familiar figure.

"Oh yeah!" Lawrence Shax shouted as he appeared from the shadows. "Now that's how you bash a skull! Woo!" he exclaimed happily at his toss.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Amber exclaimed angrily, causing Lawrence jump back.

"I wanted to help! I broke one rule already today so I figured it didn't matter if I broke another!" he replied with a serious tone to Amber putting her hand on her face, dumbfounded.

"That mentality makes no sense!"

"Oh come on, it's not going to kill you to ask for my help!"

"I don't need your help! This is my job!"

"Well it's not like it's going to matter in the long run, you get the credit and we leave it at that right!?" Lawrence said in his defense.

"Uh..No! It doesn't work that way! If I let you help me and you cause a massive mess, how am I supposed to explain that to my bosses?" Amber stated.

"Uhhhh….You threw a lot of spears?" Lawrence replied, unsure if his comment making any sense.

"Ok, now you're just being dumb." Amber said as if she just gave up trying to continue arguing. Out of the corner of their eyes, they had begun to notice a glowing color of red was appearing. As they looked to their sides, the Stray had opened its mouth and inside was a red glow until suddenly a bolt of magical energy shot out of its mouth at breakneck speed.

"Get down!" Amber shouted, jumping on top of Lawrence to push him out of the way of the blast as the energy bolt shot right past them and knocked down part of a fence and a street light.

"You okay?" Amber said to the downed Lawrence. Tilting his head up, he had gotten a shot of her breasts down her business woman disguise.

"…Sorta." He said with red cheeks. The Stray then had begun running in the opposite direction through the street.

"Damn it! Come on, you want to help? Help me chase this thing!" Amber said getting up and jumping into the air with her wings. "Ok!" Lawrence said getting up and following Amber.

The Stray ran on foot much further than the duo of Amber and Lawrence as it turned corridors and moved past houses, causing the chase to keep going on until the Stray had found a large mansion-like home that mysteriously became noticeable. The Stray smirked at the potential hiding spot and ran inside, shutting the door.

Amber then swooped down and landed on her feet as Lawrence slowly came up from behind, panting.

"Shit…do not make me…run a marathon…" Lawrence stated while panting hard. Putting away her wings, Amber looked at the house.

"I saw it ran inside there." Amber stated.

"Huh…" Lawrence said.

"I'm going to get out of this outfit." Amber stated as she took off her business coat.

"What!? You're going to strip!?" Lawrence stated loudly with a red face in surprise.

"I got to get into more comfortable clothes if we are going to fight that pesky thing, running around a large house like that in heels would be suicide."

"Oh right…good points…"

"Also…if you peek, I'll make you sleep outside with no pillows or blankets." Amber stated bluntly as she walked behind a tree.

"I wasn't going to do that!" Lawrence said embarrassingly in defense.

As Amber had finished changing back into her previous clothes she wore that day, she walked over to Lawrence who was just staring at the house curiously.

"Something up?" Amber questioned.

"Something about this place seems familiar….it's an old, dilapidated mansion in the middle of the suburbs…I think this might be the place my coworkers mentioned." Lawrence said.

"You mean that haunted house?"

"Yeah…"

"What did they say about this place being haunted?" Amber said raising an eyebrow.

"Well….they said that people who go in hardly come out and that there is a…" Lawrence paused suddenly, swallowing spit with his face becoming sickly. "A ghost…that eats people…"

"Ok I find that way too hard to believe. Ghosts are incorporeal and don't have much energy to do anything but float around and-"Amber was then cut off by a sound that caused her and Lawrence to jump back in shock.

A blood curdling scream that felt like it shook the earth underneath them came from the house. Unable to tell who the person was who screamed, Amber shook off her fear and begun to speak.

"Someone is in there and that didn't sound good. Come on, let's go in." she states seriously Turning to the side she noticed Lawrence wasn't standing next to her and turned around to notice him tiptoeing away from the house.

Amber then grabs him by his hood and bluntly states: "Where do you think you're going?" with unimpressed, half-closed eyes.

"Uhhh…to scout the perimeter! Yeah! Make sure that Stray Devil didn't have any allies to help him when you go in!" Lawrence states sweating nervously.

"….You're afraid of ghosts aren't you!" Amber states chuckling slightly at Lawrence's scared reaction.

"Let go! And no I'm not afraid of ghosts." Lawrence says forcing her hand off her hood as he held his ground.

"Oh really? You know they are just masses of energy or former people, they are probably more scared of you than you are of them."

"Who cares, I'm not going to go in there after hearing that loud scream and knowing what I know! And besides, this is your job to kill him, so you should get to kill him!" Lawrence stated turning around and trying to walk away.

"Well then, maybe I should give you are reason to go inside and help me." Amber says with a smirk and pretty gaze.

"There is nothing you can say that will convince me otherwise…and nothing you can give me either! I was given your Vita so you have nothing more to offer me unless you owned a copy of Bo-Bobo-Bo-Bobobo on DVD!" Lawrence stated as he begun to walk away.

"Not even…a kiss?" Hearing that statement from her, Lawrence stopped in mid-walk, frozen in place. Amber then laughed a little at his actions.

"A what?"

"A kiss...If you go in there and help me take out the Stray Devil like the "big, strong and independent" man you say you are, then I'll give you a kiss on your cheek." Lawrence suddenly peered over at Amber, noticing her blowing a kiss towards him. That action caused his face to brighten up.

"On the lips…with tongue." Lawrence stated with excitement in hopes of getting what he wants.

"I'll meet you half-way and I'll give you a mouth kiss without tongue." Amber said, haggling with the boy.

"Deal! Let's go in!" Lawrence stated loudly with some blood coming out of his nostrils, walking back towards the house with Amber smirking at the success of her persuasion.

The duo had walked onto the porch and stopped in front of the door, Lawrence decided he would open the door. As the door open with a creaking noise, they had caught a glimpse of the inside of the house. The place was decrepit and falling apart, the floorboards were sticking out and dust covered every nook and cranny of the inside hallway

"Ladies first?..." Lawrence states turning his head back to Amber with a sickly expression. Amber sighed and proceeded to walk through the door with Lawrence following behind her. Lawrence then closed the door behind them as Amber held out her palm, a ball of light forming in her hand.

"This should help us see since this place is so dark." Amber mentioned.

"Dang, I'm getting old Bleach flashbacks of Tosen doing his thing with the black dome…" Lawrence states as they began walking through the hallway to the kitchen.

Amber had begun to search around the larger areas of the room while Lawrence checked the cupboards.

"Why are you checking the cupboards? The guy we are chasing down wouldn't fit in there." Amber questioned as she looked around the dining area.

"Oh, I know, I'm just looking for any preserved food. I'm kinda hungry." Lawrence said to Amber gaining a sweat drop on her face at his dumb statement.

"Will you quit clowning around and get serious; we need to find tha- huh?" Amber stopped talking when she noticed she had stepped in something.

"What's up?" Lawrence said.

"I just walked into something squishy…and wet…" Moving the ball of light to see, she looked down to see what she had stepped in.

It was an organ of some kind, covered in a large amount of blood. Seeing this, Amber just stared with a slightly scared expression at the organ before moving her hand upward to notice a trail of blood in front of her. Following it she walked to a living room where on the ground was a familiar figure.

It was the purple Stray Devil they were chasing, its chest ripped open and disemboweled with its blood splattered all over the walls. The sight caused Amber to stir as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Lawrence…" Amber says quietly, Lawrence was searching through a cupboard before turning around to her.

"Something wrong?" he questioned.

"Go in that room over there…" she pointed to the direction of the corpse. Lawrence walked over and suddenly felt sick at the sight of the ripped up corpse in front of him. He turned around quickly to see Amber looking at the ground.

"…Why is the Stray we searching for on the ground dead…"

"I think it was the one screaming when we had arrived here…"

"If you didn't kill it…and I certainly didn't…" Lawrence swallowed his spit in realization.

"…Who or what did…" Amber says concerned.

Out of nowhere, a loud sound came from the upper level of the house, startling Amber and Lawrence. They merely listened and heard a sound of something being dragged across the floor, they looked down the hallway where the front door was and saw that something was coming down the stairs.

Lawrence suddenly then grabbed Amber from behind and covered her mouth with his hand, he then pushed her into the pantry and closes the door behind them. Keeping quiet, they peer through the door to notice something moving through the kitchen.

It looked like a massive snake-like monster but instead of scales covering its body, it had large amounts of light brown hair covering itself entirely and the top of its head sported a mark of a pentagram.

Slithering around, it was acting like it was trying to look for something; Lawrence and Amber were then suddenly stricken with fear as the creature moved closer to the pantry. Both trying to not make a sound or barely breathe, they could only stand still and watch the creature go past the pantry and back in the direction it came. Once it was out of sight, Lawrence and Amber got out of the pantry.

"…Do you remember that comment earlier you made about hair?...Yeah, never say that type of shit again…" Lawrence said breathing heavily.

"What on earth was that thing? I've never seen anything like that before. I don't even know of any Yokai or Monsters that take forms like those." Amber said unsure of what she has seen.

"I say we get out of here. I'm not staying in a place with a Sadako-esque hair monster running about." Lawrence says ready to run for the door but Amber grabbed him by the hood to stop him.

"No, we need to find out what that thing is, it's my job to deal with threats to Akihabara and I need to know if that thing is going to be a hostile." Amber said with focused eyes.

"No offense, but can we do that some other time? I'm not too sure about this…" Lawrence said worried.

"What better time than now…" Amber remarked to Lawrence causing him to sigh in response.

Nodding his head, he says: "Alright…I guess I'll help." After saying that, Amber nods back in response.

"Ok, we need to stay away from that…whatever it is and investigate." Amber states.

"Wanna try the basement?"

"Ok but why?"

"I read Death Note once and usually the basements in crime series like those have clues." Lawrence stated seriously.

"I guess that doesn't sound too farfetched…come on." Signaling to move, Amber and Lawrence went towards a door in the kitchen.

Opening it up, it leads downwards to the basement of the house. Releasing a ball of light to illuminate the way, Amber and Lawrence began to go down the stairs. When they had reached the basement, they were taken back by the appearance of the room.

While still maintaining the decrepit look of the house, the basement had a rotten smell to it as they looked around and noticed several jars on tables and shelves in the room. The jars were filled with random pieces of animals such as frogs' legs, bats wings and numerous eyeballs while other jars appeared to have mysterious powders and liquids in them. There were numerous pentagrams throughout the room on the walls and floors, similar to the one on top of the snake-like monsters head.

"Good call, Lawrence…" Lawrence said to himself as he found a lamp and turned it. Amber then dispersed her ball of light to search around.

"What's with this place?" Amber said as she checked the shelves.

"It looks like some kind of serial killer den. I wonder how that thing got this shit into jars." Lawrence said searching the jars.

"That doesn't make sense; it didn't have hands when we saw it pass by us." She said taking several books off the shelf and beginning to read one. "Hmmmm…this looks interesting."

"What's that?" Lawrence says looking at Amber.

"These books look like they were written in some type of language that I am not familiar with but what I can understand from it this seems like an instruction manual of sorts."

"A manual for what?"

"I don't know…but what I do know is that someone made this room appear this way and set up all this stuff…even looks like someone experiments in here but on what I am not sure."

"Maybe it's the Doctor from Black Cat." Lawrence jokes around until moving towards the table in the middle of the room. "Hey check this out."

Amber takes one of the books in her hands and walks over to where Lawrence is standing. The table had latches on it, as if to tie someone down on it, and also sported a pentagram in the middle. Amber put her hand on the pentagram and some dust got on her fingers.

"What is it?" Lawrence questioned.

"Smells like…salt."

"Why is there a pentagram made of salt on the table?"

"If I had an answer I would give you one but I am not too sure…I say we get out of here. I'll take this book to one of my workers to go get it analyzed at the Grigori Institute."

As they both were about to move, they felt a chill down their spines as they had the feeling that something was behind both of them, rotating their eyes slowly to look behind them. The snake-like creature made of hair from before was there, breathing heavily behind them. They stood still without reacting

Slowly, Lawrence lifted his up his hand and rested it on the table. Activating his powers, his hand became wood like the table.

"Three..." Lawrence whispered to Amber.

"…Two" Amber says in response.

"1! Run!" Immediately as Lawrence shouted that, Amber released her wings and jumped in the air. Going over the creature, Lawrence grabs hold of the table and lifts it upwards. Using it as a bat he smashes it over the hair snake.

As it moves and shakes violently in pain, its tail swings back and hits Amber as she tries to go towards the stairs, knocking her against the wall.

Lawrence runs over to Amber and picks her up on his back. Looking back, the hair snake lunges at them until Lawrence ducks out of the way, the monster slamming headfirst against the wall. As it hit the wall, Lawrence runs upstairs with Amber on his back and slamming the door to the basement behind them.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Lawrence says to Amber as she stirs holding onto his back.

"Yeah…I'm a little hurt though but I should be fine. You can put me down now." Amber signals for Lawrence to let her go but he starts to hold her tightly.

"No way. I'm not taking any chances if you get hurt worse." His statement caused Amber to blush slightly.

"Funny, your manly side is showing now after all that scaredy-cat stuff you were acting outside." Amber said.

"Well yeah, I still want that kiss you offered." Lawrence said with a smile. Amber could only laugh at that answer.

Her laugh was cut off until the sound of a large growl came from the basement.

"Sounds like our new friend woke up." Lawrence said.

Amber then released her wings from her backside. "Good news, I think I can still fly. I have an idea; can you grab a wood plank?"

Slithering up the stairs in a quick matter, the hair snake began frantically looking for Amber and Lawrence. As it made it to the hallway, it noticed they were gone until suddenly it looked up. Amber was flapping her wings above them, holding Lawrence whose body was completely made of wood.

"Drop!" Lawrence shouts as Amber let go of him. Pressing all his weight downward, he landed on the center of the hair snake. Causing it to writhe in pain from the pressure of Lawrence on top of it.

Amber had then flew down to the doorway and opened it up, getting out as Lawrence rushed towards the door, following suite. As they both stood in front of the house, Amber created a Light Sword while Lawrence took a battle stance.

'With this much space, we know have the advantage.' Amber thought in her head. Ready to fight they looked towards the door at the hair-snake monster. As they looked at it, their attitude to fight had suddenly disappeared when saw the monster on the ground.

Taking a good look at it, they noticed the eyes of the creature they didn't see before. Its eyes were soggy and red but appeared to be human-like and had some tears appearing from it.

"Why isn't it coming out?" Lawrence wondered. When he said that, the monster had begun to get up and tried going towards the door but a barrier marked with a similar pentagram as they had seen throughout the home appeared in front of the door, surprising Amber and Lawrence.

The creature had then moved back as the door began to close on its own, watching Amber and Lawrence as the door shut.

"What the hell…" Amber said confused.

"I don't understand, what just happened!" Lawrence said in his confusion

"I don't know!" Amber yells at Lawrence. He then took a step back at her.

"I…I'm sorry about that." She apologized.

"Maybe, we should just go home." Lawrence says rubbing his neck.

"Right…I still have this I need to give in." Amber says as she shows Lawrence the book that she took from the basement.

"Oh right…you still have that to show that to your bosses…"

"If they can figure out what inside here, we can figure out what thing was…"

"Right…so…I guess I'll see you back home. " Lawrence stated as he begun to walk away until he felt someone grabbed his hand.

"I still feel sore from what happened, you think you can help me walk home." Amber states clutching Lawrence's arm for balance.

"Sure…" Lawrence states with a reassuring tone. As they begun to walk away, Amber started to speak up.

"I'm going to help train you a little." She states grabbing Lawrence's attention.

"Something tells me, there is more going on here than just some random snake made of hair living in a broken down house…" Amber states with serious eyes as they walked home.

**End of the 4****th**** chapter and the beginning of the first Arc! I'm once again sorry this took forever, I had to re-do a lot from scratch once I started to get ideas down , but I'm now back and I made this chapter REALLY long to make up for all the lost time since I posted that update. When I post newer chapters they are going to be a little shorter so I can continue more of a content flow. I still have school and work and im working towards making an Internet Reviewer show but I'm hoping I can continue with this fanfic. Don't forget to give me feedback on my work because remember: No Feedback = No drive :P See you next time for more of Black Sheep!**


End file.
